Angel's Gift
by Just Another Angel
Summary: When a new client visits Wolfram & Hart Angel find himself the relucant recipient of an unusual gift. Could it put him back on his path? Complete Sequel - "Guilt"
1. Default Chapter

Angels Gift  
  
Harmony burst into Angel's office without knocking, nothing unusual in that.  
  
"Your 2 o'clock's here. Somehow I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
"There are very few things around here I like Harmony, you barging in unannounced is one of them, why don't you show them in." He scowled at her  
  
"Fine." She stated strutting back to the door. "I like what's behind door number two by the way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Angel checked his desk organiser to see exactly who this next interruption was. "Lord Meenotuk. Who the hell is that?" He muttered.  
  
"He's the Heffner of the demon world only not quite so cuddly." Spike stated appearing beside Angel's desk.  
  
"Thanks for the bio now get lost Casper."  
  
"Not a chance, this I have to see."  
  
"Has everyone lost it today or what?"  
  
"Lord Meenotuk to see you Sir." Harmony lilted at the door.  
  
"Thank you." He growled nodding at her to show them in. She opened the door wide and held it while the most grotesquely fat man in a dress waddled into his office holding three golden chains in his podgy fist. Following the chains with his cool brown eyes Angel couldn't believe what followed.  
  
On the end of one gold chain was a very tall, very slim, blonde woman wearing little more than a bronze bikini with some flimsy material barley covering her lithe body. The second was a fairly handsome boy of barely sixteen looking worried but just as scantily clad. The third was a raven- haired, small, elfin girl who had the most amazing blue eyes. She was dressed more plainly in what appeared to be a white toga, looking almost dowdy in comparison to the other two.  
  
Angel rose to greet his guest with a puzzled expression. "Welcome to Wolfram & Hart Lord Meenotuk please take a seat, can I have Harmony bring you something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you." Came the reply in a high falsetto.  
  
"That will be all. Thank you Harmony." Angel dismissed his secretary who seemed less than eager to leave. She closed the door after shooting her employer an icy stare.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Angel asked taking his seat and clasping his hands over his desk blotter. The Lord had taken a seat facing the desk and the three "attendants" arranged themselves on the floor at his side. The tall blonde leaning demurely on one arm, the young man sitting cross-legged and the dark haired girl kneeling primly, her hands on her thighs, sparkling eyes downcast. His attention was drawn by the obese mans reply. "I would like to retain your companies services, my previous legal representation is no longer viable and I wish Wolfram & Hart to replace them." "No longer viable?" Angel asked, quizzically.  
  
"They are dead." He answered blandly, examining his painted fingernails.  
  
"Oh, I see how that could present a problem." Angel stated raising his eyebrows.  
  
"As you are now the head of this fine establishment I have come bearing a gift. These are three of my best pet's I would be delighted for you to choose your favourite." The fat man offered, smiling.  
  
"That's very kind, but totally un.." The Lord scowled  
  
"Angel, a word mate." Spike interrupted. Angel turned looking infuriated by the interruption.  
  
"Not now." He spat through gritted teeth. Spike bent to whisper in his ear.  
  
"To refuse a gift from these people is a huge insult. It's their culture Angel and he's worth a bit of shmoozing, after all clients you've killed lately. It's not like he's offering you someone's head on a plate."  
  
"No Mate, he's just offering me someone!" He whispered back, as loudly as he dared.  
  
"I vote the leggy blonde." Spike giggled  
  
"You would." When Angel returned his attention to his overweight visitor the three "pet's" had risen to there feet.  
  
"This is Morven, she has studied music and dance, I'm sure she could keep you "entertained"." He stated indicating the exquisite blonde, "This is Daniel, he is young but very athletic, he would make an excellent slave. Finally we have Ariane, she is not much to look at but she is a seer, her visions are occasionally useful." The girl's eyes were still downcast and the man tugged at her chain. She raised her head and the sapphire blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Truly Lord, you are too generous, I couldn't accept .."  
  
"Are you refusing my token?" He asked enraged.  
  
"Told you!" Spike smirked.  
  
"No of course not, I am at a loss to choose between them." Angel lied forcing a smile. He glanced along the line. "How could anyone hand out human beings as gifts?" He thought, the idea abhorrent.  
  
"I am going to die today." She thought. The prospect though not inviting, was also not unexpected. Since her first day of offering she knew it would be her fate, "Third time is the charm." Her mentor had told her, knowing in her case it would not be so. She shifted where she stood, wincing slightly with the movement. The bruises had still not faded from the flogging she received after her second offering was unsuccessful.  
  
This man would choose Morven; her beauty and poise were irresistible. Morven was everything Ariane was not.  
  
"Foolish." She admonished herself. "Have some dignity, face your fate and do not cower before it."  
  
"How could he be expected to choose between three living breathing human beings. Decide their fate like the flip of a coin. Still Spike was right the blonde was exceptional."  
  
"Just pick one for God sake, it's not like it's difficult." Spike muttered.  
  
"Thank you for your advice Spike." Angel nodded graciously to the wraith, vowing to make his existence as unpleasant as possible for the foreseeable future.  
  
The small female smiled biting the inside of her cheek in an effort to keep from giggling.  
  
"Is she reading my thoughts?" He wondered. Her eyes, which had dropped back to the floor rose again to look directly at him.  
  
"Indeed." He heard a quiet, delicate voice reply. A voice most definitely not his own. "But how?"  
  
"Morven is as gracious as she is beautiful. She would be of benefit to you I have no doubt. You have chosen well sire."  
  
Without hesitation Angel turned to the gargantuan Lord. "Ariane." He announced.  
  
"Are you positive." He asked shock obvious in his voice. "Please take your time."  
  
"I have made my choice, are you rescinding your offer?" Angel asked perturbed.  
  
Lord Meenotuk attempted to disguise his disbelief with gracious indifference. "As you wish. It is yours." He yanked the chain, almost pulling the girl off her feet, and handed the jewelled restraint to Angel.  
  
"Our transaction is complete. I will bid you good day." Lord Meenotuk strode to the door with his two, puzzled looking, attendants in tow.  
  
"Eh. Thank you for your "Gift"." Angel turned to the girl the instant the door closed.  
  
"How the hell did you get inside my head?" He yelled. He instantly regretted his tone when she cowered before him, obviously terrified. She threw herself to her knees, placing her forehead on his shoes.  
  
"I am sorry Master, I thought when you asked if I could .. I assume too much."  
  
"Hey Angel, what's it like to have women falling at your feet?" Spike asked smirking at him from behind the desk.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." He spat. "Please get off the floor. I didn't mean to shout, I'm sorry." His tone softening as he returned his attention to the kneeling figure.  
  
"I do not understand?" She stated, raising her remarkable eyes but making no move to stand. Angel crouched down beside her and grasped her elbow to assist her to stand. She winced at his touch.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked knowing he had not griped her tightly.  
  
"It is nothing sire. It will not prevent me from performing any duties you require."  
  
"Yeah Sire, what exactly will her duties be? I could think of more things that blonde could have done." Spike stated.  
  
"Your wraith is correct sire. Morven would have been much more useful to you. I'm sure if you ask, Lord Meenotuk would be agreeable to an exchange."  
  
"Yeah Angel an exchange, that sounds great!"  
  
"No!" He replied coldly.  
  
"But .." Spike protested.  
  
"I said no Spike." His tone broached no discussion.  
  
"I do not wish to be an inconvenience Sire."  
  
"Don't call me sire." Angel replied coldly.  
  
Please let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at writing and I'm more than a little nervous. Sorry if you thought it was a waste of your time. 


	2. Chapter Two

"As you wish my Lord." She bowed toward him keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"This one's no fun, she's too submissive. I bet the blonde would have stood up to him." Spike mutter sulkily to himself as he flopped into Angel's chair.  
  
"Spike get out! Out of my chair, out of my office, out of my life!" Angel roared. Things were getting out of hand today and he wasn't dealing with it well.  
  
"Okay, now jump up and down and shake your fists at me. You're acting like a four-year-old? Have some dignity at least Angel and your scaring your new pet. Don't worry luv, 'is barks worse than 'is bite these days. You really are a bloody wanker sometimes Angel."  
  
Angel turned to look at the girl who stood by his side shaking, visibly terrified by his outburst.  
  
"Can this day get any worse?" He asked the ceiling, throwing his hands up in the air. Only then did he notice he still held the gold chain, too late to stop Ariane from being pulled off her feet to land in an untidy heap on the floor.  
  
"Nice one Angel, I didn't know she could fly." Spike laughed slapping his non-existent thigh.  
  
"Oh hell." Again Angel crouched at the girls side. He dropped the chain and gently touched her back. He heard her hiss at his touch and drew his hand away quickly. It came away wet and he looked to see bright blood coating it.  
  
"Spike, tell Harmony to get a doctor up here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now please, Spike. Don't ask questions for once." Spike finally took action after seeing the blood soaked through the girls clothing. He disappeared and Angel could hear him yelling at Harmony not to complain just to do her damned job.  
  
"What the hell do I do know?" He thought to himself. He wanted to make her more comfortable, but he didn't know where to touch her. Both times he had laid a hand on her he seemed to hurt her.  
  
"My welfare is not your concern Master." She whispered, attempting to rise. Angel held out his hand, which she grasped tightly with her own.  
  
"You're bleeding." He commented, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It is nothing. Please do not trouble yourself with me Si .. Master."  
  
"Can you sit?" He asked.  
  
"I .."  
  
"Doc's here!" Spike said appearing through the door, just before it burst open and Harmony strode in with the doctor in tow. "Out Harmony!" Angel said pointing back toward her office.  
  
"I just ."  
  
"Well "just", in your own office." He pushed her toward the door and closed it firmly behind her.  
  
"I'm going to have to examine you." The doctor stated looking at Ariane quizzically.  
  
"We'll give you some privacy, won't we Spike." Angel gestured toward the door wishing, not for the first time that Spike had a body.  
  
"But!"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Fine!" With that they both left leaving Ariane and the doctor alone. After about fifteen minutes of pacing in Harmony's office the door opened and the doctor emerged.  
  
"How is she?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"I managed to stop the bleeding and dress the wounds but she has been very badly beaten. I tried to make her understand she should go to a hospital but she refused."  
  
"Wait a minute, wounds, as in more than one?"  
  
"That's generally what a plural is Angel!"  
  
"Shut up Spike."  
  
"Yes there were several open wounds on her back. If I was asked I'd say they were made by some kind of whip. I would suggest she should be taken home at once. She requires rest."  
  
"Uh, that's fine doctor thanks for your help." Angel muttered absently as he opened the door to his office. "Harmony ask Lorne to come up."  
  
He scanned the room as he entered, expecting to see the girl on the sofa. He was disturbed to see her on her knees again, frantically scrubbing at the floor with the edge of her dress.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked astonished.  
  
"I am sorry, I spilled blood on your floor covering Master."  
  
"You don't have to do that. Leave it, I'll have someone deal with it later. Please stop." He emphasised the last word, making it sound like an order.  
  
She stopped immediately rising to her feet still clutching the dress in her restless fingers. Angel could see the deep blue bruises covering both her shapely legs.  
  
"We need to talk. Please sit down." He said indicating the sofa. She took no notice and shrank to her knees on the floor.  
  
"You really should use a chair." He commented dryly.  
  
"It is not permitted. To sit with you would imply equality. My position is an affirmation of my servitude."  
  
"I didn't - I'll save this discussion for another time." He sighed rubbing his temple with an index finger. "I want to know who gave you those bruises, and why."  
  
"My welfare is not .."  
  
"My concern. Yes you said that already. Why don't you just humour me and tell me anyway." Angel sat forward on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees looking directly at his small guest.  
  
"It was a punishment." Came the short reply.  
  
"Punishment for what?"  
  
"Returning from my second offering."  
  
"I don't understand." He muttered shaking his head as the telephone rang.  
  
"Oh." She offered no further explanation  
  
He strode to his desk, snatching up the receiver. "Show him in." He told Harmony.  
  
"You're not exactly a mine of information are you." Angel huffed. "What's an 'offering'." The door opened and Lorne entered swirling an olive in a vodka martini. Angel motioned for him to take a seat, which he did without comment.  
  
"What you witnessed today was an offering. Lord Meenotuk or members of his council take three from the gathering who are offered to dignitaries as a token."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You were beaten because you were not picked on your second offering?"  
  
"That is the custom." She answered simply.  
  
"How many times are you 'offered'?"  
  
"Three times."  
  
"What would have happened if I hadn't chosen you today?"  
  
"I would have been put to death."  
  
"You mean that low life son of a .. He would have killed you? Just because you ." In his rage Angel couldn't finish the sentence. "You wanted me to take Morven, you told me so."  
  
"No Sir, you wanted Morven. I simply agreed with you." She stated.  
  
"Why didn't you change my mind? You read it easily enough, I saw you laughing when I was thinking about what I wanted to do to Spike."  
  
"It is wrong to alter the thoughts of another. No matter what the circumstances."  
  
"Even when your life is at stake?"  
  
"No matter what the circumstances." She repeated.  
  
"Lorne this is Ariane, she's a kind of new employee." Angel looked at his friend for some assistance. "I thought maybe you could read her, see what your take on this mess is."  
  
"Okay sweetie, hit me with your best shot." Lorne looked at the girl, who looked back bemused.  
  
"I should have explained. Ariane this is Lorne he's an Anagogic Demon. If you sing to him he can put you on your path."  
  
"Sing? I do not sing, Morven was .."  
  
"Listen, I've heard enough about Morven, I chose you, now sing so Lorne can read you." Angel rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation, "Please." He added, knowing how irritated he sounded.  
  
"Honey don't sweat the song, just sing anything." Lorne smiled trying to soothe the friction in the room.  
  
"May I try something else Lord Lorne?" Ariane reached out gently and took Lorne's hand in both of hers. She closed her eyes slowly. Angel watched as Lorne followed suit. Within seconds his eyes sprung open and he looked directly at Angel shaking his head. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own ATS, BTVS or any of the characters therein, nor would I want to. Imagine the damage I could do with such a powerful weapon. I do however own Ariane, Lord Meenotuk and some Kruplar Demons (dubious honour).  
  
Some thanks before I start. Kind regards to Oddisee, Imazadi, Goldstranger, Tariq, Maliek and Cyan Novella for your reviews; they have been a great source of inspiration. I posted the second chapter before I noticed I had reviews the last time.  
  
I will try to take your ideas on board but I have no idea where this is going, so I'm afraid your going to have to let me run with it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Please read and review, but as before be gentle with me it's my first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez Louise, honey you should come with your own government health warning." Lorne stated snatching back his hand. "Angel, this girl doesn't need me to read her. She just gave me the psychic equivalent of her life story in milliseconds." He reported rubbing his temple with his now free hand and gulping the meagre remains of his martini.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, she doesn't need me to show her a path, she's already on one. I need a refill."  
  
"I'm not following this." Angel stood, rubbing the back of his head in exasperation and began pacing his office.  
  
Ariane's vivid blue eyes followed him everywhere. Her stare was disconcerting to say the least. It was so frank, so innocent.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, I can't think straight." He muttered returning to his seat. She dropped her eyes immediately. Suddenly she seemed to stiffen Angel could smell ozone. He felt sure if he touched her; he would receive a shock.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean.." He attempted to apologise again.  
  
"Angel puddin' that wasn't you." Lorne looked on amazed completely forgetting the empty martini glass in his hand. "She's glowing, her aura's like fireworks on the fourth of July."  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
Ariane opened her eyes, immediately concentrating her exotic stare straight at Angel. "You are needed. I can't . I don't know how to." She seemed to internally weigh the pros and cons of some decision before grasping Angels hand tightly and stating simply "Watch."  
  
Angel was compelled to close his eyes and the instant he did he was transported to a dark area in the business sector of the city where a young man was being chased by what Angel took to be a Kruplar Demon. If memory served him correctly they were chameleon like demons, very fast, very agile and very strong, though they were ordinarily passive and reclusive creatures.  
  
"Union Pacific Avenue and Prado Street." She whispered to him as he continued to watch a replay of her vision. By this time the man had been captured and was being taken, still living to the demon's lair where more Kruplars' waited. It seemed their Queen required a sacrifice before she could call forth some procreation god." Angel opened his eyes.  
  
"Gross, you could have spared me the pregnant Kruplar." He shook his head trying to dispel the image.  
  
"What's going on?" Lorne asked confused, "What did she show you?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her? Union Pacific and Prado, I have to go." Angel grabbed a sword from the weapons cabinet beside his desk then dashed over to snatch his leather coat from a stand behind the door and continued running into the outer office. Stopping abruptly as he pulled on his coat he turned back to Harmony. "Cancel the rest of my appointments and look after Ariane." Boy he had missed this rush.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with her?" She yelled at him, irritated.  
  
"Show her what you do, I don't know. You're supposed to be an assistant right, so assist." He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you pet's are for life not just for Christmas Angel?" She called after him as he disappeared down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Angel returned darkness had fallen and the offices were deserted, only a few staff opting to work late. He took a detour through the research department in the vain hope that he would bump into Wesley, only to be told he was working on an acquisition and would be away for a couple of days. Harmony was gone, which was a blessing but only what he'd expected. He entered his dark office hanging up his coat before turning on his desk lamp and sitting down to see what Harmony had left for him, paperwork the last thing on his mind.  
  
"Was your quest successful my lord?" Came her tired voice from a dark corner.  
  
"What? Oh, I found the guy just where you showed me he'd be." He smiled at her gently, remembering the scene.  
  
Though it hadn't started well, this day had ended as one of the best he'd had in a while thanks mostly to this mysterious young woman. His muscles were tired from exertion. Not stiff from sitting behind a desk all day. It had been a while since he had physically saved a life. So long in fact he had almost forgotten just how addictive the sensation was. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
"You look exhausted." He commented after clicking on the art deco up lighter beside the long black leather sofa which filled one corner of his office . She was still sitting on the floor, though she had finally relented slightly and was leaning against the sofa arm.  
  
"If you would tell me, I should like to hear of your adventure." She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was eager to talk.  
  
"It was awesome Ari, I pulled up in the car when I saw that kid running." He began, almost sitting down then thinking better of it.  
  
"I let him run passed me and then clotheslined the Kruplar. He landed on the ground and I punched him a few times before he managed to get back up. We sparred for a bit before I roundhoused him." He demonstrated. "I don't know if you know this, but Kruplar Demons are notoriously hard to kill. They have this layer of body armour see and you have to find a weak spot. Anyway while he was down I managed to draw my sword and force it between his third and fourth ribs. That's where its brain's located. Kruplar don't have hearts, they have kind of an open circulatory system, more like an insect." She nodded her understanding, fighting a yawn. He continued, his enthusiasm undaunted.  
  
"I picked up its carcass and threw it in the back of the car and drove to the lair we saw. I carried it into the middle of the nest and dropped it in front of the queen, knocked out a couple of guys just for the hell of it and told her I had brought her a sacrifice."  
  
"Hey slugger I think you've lost your audience." Angel turned at the sound of Spike's voice then returned his attention to Ariane who had finally succumbed to sleep.  
  
"She looks kinda cute when she's sleeping." Spike admitted leaning sideways to look at her. " Come to think of it she looks a bit like Dawn. What you going to do with her anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Damned if I know." Angel admitted shrugging and shaking his head. He picked her up effortlessly, noticing for the first time just how tiny and fragile she was. "How could someone beat her up like that?" He asked.  
  
"Hell Angel, we wouldn't have thought twice about it at one time. Different cultures have different attitudes to what's right and wrong. You have a bloody nerve dissing anyone, you accepted her as frigging gift, how immoral is that?"  
  
"I didn't have an option, Christ Spike it was you who told me that."  
  
"I know, I just love seeing you cornered, it makes me feel all warm and tingly." He sniggered.  
  
"Sometimes Spike you're a real pain the a.."  
  
"That's what I love about you Angel, all the myriad ways I can wind you up." Spike smiled broadly and raised a quizzical eyebrow as Angel shot him a disapproving stare. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his duster and threw himself on the sofa.  
  
"Where have you been all afternoon?" He asked lacing his fingers behind his peroxide blonde head, "I was bored so I popped in earlier just to piss you off but Harmony said you ran out. I'd hoped you'd finally had enough of the good life and decided to top yourself but no such luck."  
  
"Had a thing with a Kruplar Demon. I was just telling Ariane when you appeared."  
  
"Is that what put her to sleep?" Spike asked nodding toward the sleeping figure still in Angel's arms. He turned and laid her on the sofa taking great care to pass her directly through Spike, then took his jacket from the stand and laid it over her shoulders.  
  
"She's had a hectic day, what with the offering and the vision.."  
  
"Not to mention doing half of Harmony's work then screening some staff with Lorne while you were battling the forces of evil on the streets of LA. Does one Kruplar Demon count as real evil?" He asked sliding along to the opposite end of the long black sofa.  
  
"There were more like a dozen, eventually." Angel answered sullenly, what he didn't need right now was Spike raining on his parade.  
  
"A whole dozen, how did you ever cope all on your own? You must be pretty rusty after all that pansy arsing around behind that poncey desk." Spike spat back caustically.  
  
"You'd be surprised just how quickly it all comes flooding back. Then again maybe I should have invited you along, I'm sure you could have scared them all to death with some really interesting kung fu spook moves."  
  
"You been working on that for awhile?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought it worked pretty well." He retorted dryly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Did you say she was working with Lorne?"  
  
"I told you I was bored so I thought I'd kill some time, see what she got up to while the "Lord" was away." He shrugged, " She's a quick learner I'll give her that, probably already knows more about computers than you do. She typed some letters and surfed the net for a while. Then Lorne came and whisked her away to do some behind the scenes vetting. Did you know she can do what he does only without all the hopeless wailing?"  
  
"Just exactly how bored were you Spike?"  
  
"Don't give me any crap Angel, it's not like I'm proud of it." He shrugged again "I can't explain it I feel kind of drawn to her."  
  
"Because she looks like Dawn?"  
  
"No, I don't know, maybe?" He muttered, shrugging his shoulders and sinking further into the seat.  
  
Please accept my apologies if some of the details are wrong, I researched as much as I could. That is to say there is an intersection in the city with that name, but if it is in the business area? I have no idea. I live in Scotland and have yet to venture over the pond to visit. Oh, and thanks for your time. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I still don't own ATS or BTVS so please don't press charges.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you want to talk about this Spike?" Angel asked  
  
"To you? Hell no." With that he disappeared, leaving Angel alone with many questions still unanswered.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asked the sleeping figure dwarfed under his leather coat. He squatted beside her, feeling an uncharacteristic need to touch her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel squinted at the light streaming into his bedroom, sitting up he wondered if he would ever get used to the necrotempered glass. He showered and dressed quickly, there were things he wanted to do this morning before the regular machinery took over. Donning his obligatory black shirt and pants combo he headed to his office, expecting Harmony's office to be empty he was surprised to see a figure blocked by the computer screen.  
  
"Morning." He muttered, as he pushed open his office door. As he entered he could see the sofa was empty and his coat had returned to its position behind the door. Checking the bathroom, he noticed the shower there had been used and one of his spare shirts was missing.  
  
"Ariane?" He called as he returned to his office.  
  
"My Lord." She answered from the doorway. In her hands she held a tall glass of deep red blood. " 'Tis just above ambient body temperature Master. I took the liberty of asking Lady Harmony what you required upon rising." She padded across the office, bare feet making almost no sound. She was wearing the missing black shirt; the sleeves rolled up to just above her wrists. She bowed slightly as she handed him the blood. "God grant you a fine day."  
  
"Oh, right, thanks." He answered numbly. If he had expected something this morning, this had not been it. She stood quietly in front of him as though awaiting further instructions.  
  
"I guess we have to talk about this situation don't we." He stated, pushing a pile of paperwork from the corner of his desk and perching on the edge crossing his long legs at the ankles. "Sit down. in the chair." He insisted nodding toward the chair in front of him.  
  
"It is not permitted, I.."  
  
"Yes you told me yesterday, something about servitude. I don't care what the rules were where you came from, from now on the rules change. Now sit down." He ordered gently. She acquiesced, looking uncomfortable. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest and wondered at it. "What are you scared of?"  
  
"Lord?" She asked confused.  
  
"Okay enough of the Lord stuff, I'm not a lord or your master or sire, I'm Angel, just call me Angel."  
  
"I thought that would be the first thing to go." Lorne laughed as he entered Angel's office.  
  
"My Lord Lorne, God grant you a fine day." She stood and bowed again, smiling broadly at the green demon.  
  
"Did you want to see me for something?" Angel asked almost grateful for the interruption.  
  
"In a way, I wanted to talk about this little fire cracker. But first things first, we have to deal with this outfit." He stood shaking his head and plucking at the outsized shirt.  
  
"Always kinda liked it when a bird nicked my shirt the mornin' after. You got something to share with the group there Angel ole buddy?"  
  
"Do you think your brain is ever likely to venture out of the sewer Spike?" Angel shook his head, disgusted.  
  
"Did you notice how he didn't answer the question, Lorne? That's okay Angel you're secret's safe with us."  
  
"I swear Spike the second you get your body back I'm going to take great delight in beating it back to hell."  
  
"You mean you'll try, you overgrown pansy..."  
  
"Sweetie, let's you and me sneak out while these two dump some hormones okay." Lorne took Ariane's arm and led her out into Harmony's office.  
  
"Should I not stay with my Mas. with Angel?" She asked him.  
  
"Baby cakes, by the time he notices your gone, we'll be on our way back. I've got some things for you take a look at." Lorne swept his arm around Harmony's office showing her a mass of bags and boxes.  
  
"I guessed you were travelling light so I went shopping after work. Harmony could you give me a hand?" Lorne looked to see Harmony peeking into the bags.  
  
"What's going on?" She enquired.  
  
"God grant you a fine day, Lady Harmony." Ariane bowed again to the blonde girl.  
  
"Ooh, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that 'Lady Harmony', has a kind of ring to it don't you think? Is this a makeover, I just love a good makeover." She gushed. "But this is much too public, here follow me."  
  
Harmony grabbed Ariane's hand and trotted off down the corridor with Lorne not far behind, laden down with parcels. She led them to the ladies powder room taking an out of order sign from the vanity unit. "What, you never know when you're going to need some privacy." She informed them at Lorne's raised eyebrow.  
  
They spent the next half hour trying on outfit after outfit, dresses, skirt suits, finally Lorne and Harmony agreed on a dark blue pants suit with a crisp white blouse. She looked every inch the sharp business exec.  
  
"Okay you, out for the finishing touches." Harmony ushered Lorne out of the room.  
  
"Fine but I want to be there for the final unveiling." He yelled from the other side of the door. He headed back to Angel's office to see if the bickering was over. The door was open when he got there and he couldn't hear any noise at all.  
  
"Anybody home?" He called as he entered. Angel looked up from behind his desk.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked when he noticed no one followed Lorne.  
  
"Powder room." He replied not willing to spoil the surprise.  
  
"Good, I wanted to ask you what went on yesterday. Spike said you had her working with you while I was gone." He pushed away the pile of letters he was signing.  
  
"Did he now. That was helpful of him. Was that before or after the scathing insults?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"I took her downstairs with me, just to see what she could do. She has an exceptional gift. She sees aura's, has visions, and is capable of thought transference. As far as I can tell she's the real deal, the human equivalent of a psychic one stop shop if you like."  
  
"She can read minds too, at least she read mine." His brow furrowed, wondering if it was just vampire minds she could read.  
  
"Bet that was enlightening. Not."  
  
"Get a life Spike, oh I'm sorry you can't."  
  
"Gave it up to save the world, what's your excuse?" He shot back  
  
"Someone to see you Angel," Harmony commented standing by the door winking at Lorne.  
  
"There's nothing scheduled for this morning Harmony. Get rid of them, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You'll like this one." She replied taking Ariane's hand and striding into the office.  
  
Angel's jaw dropped, Spike wolf whistled, Lorne just looked proud.  
  
Ariane stood in the middle of the office staring back at the men totally staggered by their reaction. Spike sauntered toward her, walking in a wide circle eyeing her hungrily from every angle. The suit was tailored to perfection, it could almost have been made for her. It accentuated her soft curves and tiny waist, but still remained professional. Harmony had told her how to stand, one foot slightly in front of the other with her jacket pulled back and her hand in her pocket. Harmony had swept her long dark hair back into a thick braid and applied just a hint of make up to emphasize her striking blue eyes.  
  
"Gentlemen." She smiled at them exuding a confidence she did not feel.  
  
"Angel mate, I must admit when you picked her over that blonde I thought you were nuts. Now I see you were looking at her potential, nice going. If I wasn't having this out of body experience luv I'd give you some primo ..."  
  
"Spike." Angel interrupted before Spike could finish. "Thanks for the thought but until you can back it up, just can it."  
  
"Can't a guy even dream, it's not like I get to do hellish much else." He sulked flouncing dejectedly on the sofa.  
  
"That's some transformation." Angel smiled impressed.  
  
"It's just window dressing, the ground work was already done. What do you think Ariane?" Lorne asked.  
  
"She wouldn't look, something about not being permitted. Speaking as someone who doesn't have the luxury of checking my look in the mirror anymore, I think she's crazy, but ho-hum." She returned to her office, presumably to do some work.  
  
"Do you approve?" Ariane enquired of Angel. She was eager to please him.  
  
"Approve, sure." He nodded absently. Lorne frowned at him but Angel took no notice.  
  
"Now you're here we can get back to business. We need to know what you can do." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Do?" She replied giving nothing away.  
  
"Your abilities. What you showed Lorne yesterday, is there anything else we need to know?"  
  
"I can think of nothing more." She answered plainly.  
  
"In that case, I think you'd be best to go work with Lorne for awhile. I'm sure he could use the help. Just keep me informed about the visions. Lorne, you'll have to arrange somewhere for her to sleep and whatever. You can handle that, right." He returned his attention to the letters on his desk actively dismissing the two.  
  
"Whatever you say Angel." Lorne took Ariane's arm and they left Angel's office together. Ariane looking confused, Lorne looking unusually irritated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think so far? Please let me know. Your reviews are the only way I know if you like it. Thanks again. 


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own any of the characters from BTVS or ATS. They are in much more capable hands thank goodness.  
  
Thanks to Maliek and MysticWolf1 (for all four) and whistergirl your reviews are keeping me motivated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the corridor to Lorne's office Ariane was silent, trying to understand what had just taken place.  
  
"Did I do something to displease him Lord Lorne?" She asked eventually.  
  
"No starfish, you didn't displease him. Angel's a complicated guy. It's sometimes difficult to figure out why he does things. In fact it's sometimes nigh on impossible." Lorne was angry, no, angry was too calm a word for it. Lorne was livid. He had never come across a more gentle, sensitive, thoughtful and kind-hearted soul in his life as the one he touched yesterday, the one walking at his side.  
  
He had seen what her life had been with that monster that had handed her over like a piece of meat. The years of torment, of being made to feel useless and hideous. He understood why she had been unwilling to look at herself in a mirror. Lord Meenotuk and the rest of his associates had convinced her she was monstrous, that the very sight of her was offensive. In their culture there was no greater insult.  
  
He could tell just by looking at her she thought people must be mad to not be repulsed by her form, but she was so grateful that she refused to allow it to cloud her perspective.  
  
"Don't worry about Angel, I've got lots of great stuff to keep us busy." He smiled down at her making a silent vow to take the man to task about this as soon as the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Entering his office Lorne called his small staff together to introduce Ariane. She graciously shook hands with all of them smiling and attempting to pay complete attention to everything Lorne and the others were telling her. Yet she couldn't seem to stop her thoughts from returning to Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're unbelievable."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" Angel asked, his voice conveying his disinterest. He looked up from his papers, his eyes flashing a warning to Spike.  
  
"Not unless you like being a cold hearted, selfish, arrogant bastard."  
  
"You're calling me arrogant, that's rich. What did I do this time?" Angel scoffed.  
  
"You dismissed her like she was nothing, no not nothing, less than nothing."  
  
"What would you have me to do, sit her down ask her what she wanted to do? She's been here five minutes, she doesn't know what she wants, so I made up her mind for her." He shrugged unconcerned with Spike's opinion.  
  
"You sent her away with a complete stranger."  
  
"She's with Lorne."  
  
"Yeah, who she only met yesterday?"  
  
"She only met me yesterday."  
  
"But she knows you. You don't get it do you. She didn't just show you a vision Angel, thought transference is a two way street. She read you, and judging by just how good she is I'm guessing she knows everything about you."  
  
"That's impossible, she didn't have time."  
  
"With all the crap you've seen over the years, you think that's impossible? No Angel you just don't want to believe it."  
  
"So what, you think I should go charging after her, tell I made a mistake and invite her to share my office?"  
  
"If you've got a decent bone in your body you'll at least check on her to see if she's okay."  
  
"Maybe later, I'm busy." He stated, returning his attention to his desk.  
  
"What did Buffy ever see in you?" Spike asked before disappearing.  
  
"She. Spike!" Angel yelled at the empty room, then picked up the now empty glass that Ariane had given him and threw it across the room in frustration, smashing it against the door.  
  
He got up from his desk and walked to the window and looked out on the street below. He heard the door open as Harmony stuck her head in to check everything was okay.  
  
"Out!" He yelled not turning from the window.  
  
"Touchy, touchy." Harmony commented closing the door.  
  
How could he explain it to Spike when he couldn't even explain it to himself? That he was feeling the same feelings Spike had admitted to, of being drawn to her, He had only felt this way once before, the day whistler had shown him Buffy for the first time. That was a road he wasn't willing to travel again. If he could have, he would have sent her a lot further away than Lorne's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorne had offered her a room at his place until they could find something suitable for her elsewhere. It was a blessing to be away from the offices, it was so loud there, so many people all vying for attention.  
  
"Penny for them?" Lorne asked leaning casually against the doorframe of his spare room. She looked lost sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Pardon me?" Pulled from her thoughts, she was unsure how to answer.  
  
"It's a figure of speech sugar, you are offered a penny for your thoughts. There's another, a problem shared is a problem halved. It means tell me what you're thinking about and I'll try to help."  
  
"You do not need to concern yourself with me Lord Lorne."  
  
"Remember what Angel told you about the Lord thing, it goes for me too. Just call me Lorne, and honey I know I don't have to concern myself with you, but the thing is I want to." He sat down beside her and placed an arm gently around her thin shoulders.  
  
"What's to become of me?" She asked simply.  
  
"As of now that's up to you. Life's what you make it and all that. Look on the bright side, you don't have to spend your days cooped up with Mr Morose."  
  
"Did I meet him today?" She enquired, not up to speed with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah babe, you just call him Angel. He's not big on the whole sharing his feelings gig, he holds on to them like a security blanket." Ariane looked back at Lorne nodding, following less than half of what he had said verbally but getting it loud and clear in other ways.  
  
"He is.," Dipping into Lorne's thoughts to find a word to explain what she was thinking, she finally settled for, "Deep."  
  
"That's an understatement, he's unfathomable. Not to say he's not a nice guy and all, just way too detached at times."  
  
"I perceived that during my offering, though his mood seemed to change after he returned from his quest. He seemed to have recovered something long lost and much lamented, but upon rising this day he seemed to have returned to his previous manner."  
  
"You think he's lacking direction don't you?"  
  
"That is not for me to venture." She uttered, unsure if she should be so bold.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie pie as far as I'm concerned you're right on the money. If you ever want to give up working for the greater good, you could make a fortune on the Vegas circuit. Hell you could even go national." Lorne grinned to himself amazed that so much power could be crammed into such a small package.  
  
"I just know I'm going to love working with you." The two smiled at each other. For the first time Lorne could actually see Ariane relax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a restless night in her new lodgings Ariane was tired but looking forward to her first real day at the office. Following a quick but refreshing shower, she and Lorne shared breakfast together. Ariane opting for fruit juice as she admitted to being too nervous to actually eat anything.  
  
She dressed in another pants suit, this one a delicate shade of shell pink, teamed with a cream satin blouse.  
  
Lorne had told her as they walked to his office that they would be working with a group from the research department that morning. He said it was important that a firm like Wolfram & Hart had every member of staff evaluated on a regular basis.  
  
"Let's just say it's not uncommon for them to 'change allegiances'." He said diplomatically.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could think to say.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be a walk in the park, and you'll meet Wesley."  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"He's one of the original crew, Angel Investigations as it was before we went up in the world." Lorne indicated his plush office as if for emphasis.  
  
"That's a matter of opinion." Spike smiled at Ariane, he still couldn't believe what a change of clothes could do for a girl. "You look good enough to eat, and I should know." He commented, undressing her with his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Spike." She smiled back at him, her smile seemed to light up the whole room.  
  
"Wow." He sighed. She looked at him confused. "That's the closest I've come to a sunrise in decades."  
  
"Impressive isn't it." Lorne smiled back.  
  
"I don't understand?" She looked between the demon and spectre trying to figure out what was so interesting.  
  
"It's your aura honey, when you smile something radiates through it like sunlight." Lorne informed her, "I noticed it yesterday."  
  
She blushed uncontrollably wondering if she would ever become accustomed to people not looking at her as something distasteful. A voice from behind Lorne interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Lorne I'd be grateful if you could get this over with as quickly as possible. I've just returned with some very interesting volumes of the Slethmar prophecies and.." Wesley's attention was drawn to Ariane, "And we haven't been introduced, my name is Wesley Wyndam-Price, I'm head of research here at Wolfram & Hart." He announced taking her small hand in his.  
  
"God grant you a fine day, my Lord." She stated. Taken aback by his swift redirection she had returned to her traditional greeting.  
  
"May I return the blessing ten fold." Wesley replied astonished. Ariane was surprised to hear the customary response.  
  
"Wesley.."  
  
"Oy, watcher, you can let 'er go now." Spike muttered concentrating and poking Wesley sharply in the ribs.  
  
"What, oh yes, sorry." He stammered releasing her hand immediately.  
  
"Wesley, this is Ariane, she's the new.er" Lorne couldn't quite think how to describe Ariane's position.  
  
"Angel got 'er as a gift the other day and didn't know what to do with her, so he farmed her out to Lorne here." Spike explained, not one to be held back by false politeness.  
  
"It wasn't quite that brutal, but at least you got the basics right. I guess I should be grateful for small mercies." Angel walked almost silently into the room, hands dug deep in his pockets and stood with his usual casual air and waited for the conversation to resume.  
  
"We should be getting to work or Wesley will never be able to study his dusty old Sloth Tar prophecies." Lorne sighed trying to redirect the conversation. He placed his hands on Ariane's shoulders and physically turned her toward the door.  
  
"Slethmar prophecies." Ariane corrected, "it's a little known collection of texts thought to be from the Mayan culture, but in reality they predate the Mayan's by more than four decades." Wesley's eyebrows shot up as he listened to her explanation.  
  
"How did you know that?" He asked, "Some of the researchers don't even know that."  
  
"I was permitted to study many cultures during my service with Lord Meenotuk." She replied innocently.  
  
"Fascinating." Wesley commented, lost in Ariane's captivating blue eyes.  
  
"She's more than just a pretty face, ain't she Angel? Makes you wonder what else she can do? I'll bet that fat freak didn't have a clue what she was capable of." Spike and Angel stood watching as the three others left Lorne's office.  
  
"Makes me wonder if anyone has a clue what she's capable of." Angel commented a slight frown creasing his brow. Just how many more surprises could this girl throw at him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm working as fast as I can on this so I'm sorry if you're feeling it's too slow. So what do you think so far? Let me know please even if you don't like it. Thanks for your time.  
  
Just Another Angel 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from ATS or BTVS. I have only borrowed them and promise to return them unharmed when I'm finished.  
  
Apologies: To all those Wesley fans. I know I misspelled his name (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) very sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariane was surprised by how simple the Wolfram & Hart staff evaluation process was.  
  
Lorne lined up three or four staff members at a time and asked them to sing something, anything. She had heard some of the most bizarre and gut- wrenchingly awful renditions of songs. Admittedly she had never heard the songs before, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate good music when she heard it.  
  
Her personal favourite had been a young man with long, lank hair and several painful looking objects perforating his skin. He had insisted on singing every verse of something called "Smells like teen spirit". Lorne had stood in front of him sipping, then gulping at the "purely medicinal" Manhattan he held.  
  
"The things I do for this company." He sighed, draining the amber contents from the long stemmed cocktail glass. His cell phone rang and he rolled his eyes before answering.  
  
"Yes sweet cheeks, I'll make sure she's there. Yes Angel, I got it the first time." Lorne hung up shaking his head.  
  
"Who's left?" He asked Ariane, looking forward to finishing this inspection and getting back to his office. He had anticipated being finished just after lunch, but it was fast approaching 5.30 p.m. Everyone wanted to be superstar, he just wondered why they had to inflict their 'talents' on him.  
  
"Wesley." She replied checking the list.  
  
"Tell you what cup cake you can handle this one and I'll take a back seat." He walked over to a desk, where Wesley was pouring over an ancient text. "Okay sugar you're the last, what say we give the new kid a shot?"  
  
"What, oh, yes certainly." Wesley smiled, pushing his glasses back into place. "I've been practising." he coughed, clearing his throat. "They say our love won't pay the rent." He began.  
  
"Hold it, hold it." Lorne smirked waving his hands in the air. Wesley stopped abruptly looking crestfallen.  
  
"Was I that bad?" He asked, a blush all but singeing his short, unkempt brown hair.  
  
"Not at all, I thought you very good. Lorne only wanted you to know it is not necessary. I only require to hold your hand for a moment, do you object?" Ariane smiled gently at the ex-watcher, hoping he would allow her to touch him.  
  
"Object, no not at all." He returned her smile as she took his hand gently, then peered over her head to Lorne wrinkling his brow. "What's going on?" He mouthed.  
  
Ariane's eyes closed and she relaxed, letting her thoughts stray and merge with Wesley's. She saw memories many of the most recent involving Angel, fighting at his side and introducing himself as a 'Rogue demon hunter' she smiled, the idea of this rather straight laced Englishman being a rogue anything was amusing.  
  
Suddenly the images began to spin, to warp and fuse. She inhaled sharply, tightening her grip slightly on Wesley's hand, as his memories dissolved and a gruesome vision replaced it. Wesley looked on puzzled as she dropped his hand and made for the door at speed.  
  
"What's wrong, what did you see?" He asked chasing after her.  
  
"I must speak with Angel." He caught as she sprinted toward the stair well.  
  
Following at a more leisurely pace, Lorne and Wesley made their way to the bank of elevators knowing they would reach Angel's office before Ariane did.  
  
"Visions? Like Cordelia?" Wesley asked Lorne as they boarded the elevator and waited for the doors to slide together.  
  
"Yes and no. Cordy's visions were painful and Ari doesn't seem to be in any pain, thankfully. And Cordy knew what she was seeing, street names and landmarks, ways to recognise where the slashing and bashing was going on. Ari doesn't, but she can show people what she sees." Lorne tried to explain.  
  
"Like the psychic equivalent of instant replay?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Fascinating. She's really rather charming don't you think?"  
  
"You Brits have a way with words don't you." Lorne smiled thinking charming was an excellent word to describe his new flat mate.  
  
As the elevator doors opened at their chosen floor they caught sight of a pink blur as it passed them and ran into Harmony's office.  
  
"Greetings Lady Harmony," she gasped bowing slightly, "I require to speak with my, with Angel. It is of the utmost importance."  
  
"He's with someone right now. He shouldn't be much longer though it's only Gunn & Fred."  
  
"She needs to see him now Harmony, we're going in." Wesley strode purposefully through her office to the door without waiting to be announced. Flustered and out of breath Ariane followed them into the office.  
  
"Greatest thanks Harmony." Ariane nodded to her as Lorne closed the door behind them.  
  
"At least someone has some manners in this place." She huffed.  
  
"Heads up people, we've got another one." Lorne spoke as Ariane tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Another vision? That's great, what's the deal with this one?" Anticipation evident in Angel's every word. He stood up behind his desk as Ariane approached and touched his hand.  
  
This time when his eyes closed he was standing in an average looking street outside an average looking brownstone house with the number 166 on its cheerful, bright red door.  
  
"Rosewood Avenue" he heard her now familiar voice informing him.  
  
The door was opening and two huge, muscular, grey coloured Tielgath demons were lumbering out, blood dripping from their open jaws. From inside Angel could hear the unexpected sound of laughter. He noticed flickering light and as he entered he could see candles scattered across the floor of the hallway leading into another room.  
  
The remnants of some kind of ritual were obvious by the symbols etched on the floor and walls. The physical remains of perhaps four people were scattered around the room.  
  
In one corner stood a robed figure, by size and stature Angel guessed it was a man but his face was hidden beneath a hood. His laughter grew louder as screams could be heard from outside, the demons were still hungry it seemed. The vision dissolved and Angel opened his eyes blinking slightly at the bright light compared to the flickering candle light in the vision.  
  
"Let's suit up and head out, Wes I'm going to need you on this one. Gunn you feel like getting your rage on?" Angel enquired.  
  
The unabashedly bald man stood quickly joining Angel at the weapons cabinet. Ariane noticed his expensive suit and thought it strange that this man would accompany Angel on such an undertaking.  
  
"What in this place is not strange?" She thought to herself. "There is time Angel, did you not notice the clock? It indicated these demons would not be unleashed for several hours."  
  
"Visions with a time stamp? Now that's what I call service Angel." Gunn smiled pulling a wicked looking axe from the cabinet with one hand and throwing a crossbow to Wesley with the other. Wesley caught it deftly in one hand, this was obviously not the first time these people had worked together.  
  
"Stick to the visions kid, let the professionals deal with the specifics." Angel laughed arrogantly as he and the others left the room.  
  
"Sure, go, save the day and take all the credit why don't you. It's not like you need someone to show you where the action is first or anything. If he's so damned 'professional' why isn't he having the visions?" Lorne muttered after they left.  
  
"Seems we're surplus to requirements on this one Lorne." Shrugging Fred, who had remained seated as the whole event unfolded, turned to Ariane and Lorne smiling.  
  
"Spike told me all about you yesterday but it was too late to meet you." She stood and shook hands with Ariane. "I'm Winifred Burkle by-the-way, everyone just calls me Fred." She swept back a loose strand of brown hair absently.  
  
"Someone mention my name?" Spike drawled appearing behind Angel's desk and sitting down in his chair, casually throwing one leg over the arm. "Where's the poof off too with such a smug look on 'is face?"  
  
"Ariane had a vision. Angel, Gunn and Wesley have gone to 'deal with the specifics'." Fred said, doing a rather weak Angel impression.  
  
Ariane laughed, then blushed. It was wrong to disrespect her master, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"So, little miss prim's got a sense of humour?" Spike sat forward in Angel's chair grateful to see Ariane do something out of character.  
  
"I should not be doing this. He is my master." She dropped her head ashamed of herself.  
  
"No Ariane, you just work for him, the same way we do! Angel gets caught up and forgets he needs us just as much as we need him." Fred offered her in defence.  
  
"The big git deserves a kick up the arse for they way he's treated you. Don't worry luv, I know just the way to get back at him. No sleep for you tonight Angel me old mucker." Spike's sly grin brought another guilty smile to Ariane's face. "A few renditions of my old man's a dustman and he'll be climbing the walls I guarantee it."  
  
"I think I've got a better idea." Lorne interrupted, having stayed uncommonly quiet.  
  
"Ooh, you're ideas are always worth listening to." Fred eyed him intrigued.  
  
"What better way to introduce Ari to everyone than a get-to-know-you party?"  
  
"I don't think that would be." Ariane tried to object  
  
"A party, hmm. What do you think Angel will say?" Fred asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Bollocks to what Angel would say. Lorne's in charge of staff morale and entertainment, it's up to him." Spike just loved mixing it where Angel was concerned, and parties were sooo not Angel's idea of fun. Might be nice to see him all uncomfortable and out of his depth. "I bet I could even talk Harmony into forging his signature if you needed it."  
  
"It would have to be something big, karaoke, drinking, staff dancing on the tables, the whole shebang." Lorne was lost in the moment, his imagination running riot.  
  
"I know some science geeks who dance a mean conga." Fred nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"How do we keep Angel from finding out about it though?" Lorne pondered.  
  
"Oh that's too easy, use e-mail." Fred giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the three heroes returned preliminary arrangements for the party were underway.  
  
Lorne had shut himself in his office and was frantically making phone calls to caterers, DJ's, lighting technicians and anyone else he could think of.  
  
Ariane had opted to keep out of the way, not trusting herself to keep a secret from Angel. Harmony had left her collating some paperwork when she left for the night.  
  
Angel strode into the office, looking strangely satisfied although apparently irritated by something.  
  
Wesley followed shortly after him, exhausted but thankfully unhurt.  
  
"Ariane could I see you in my office." Angel growled when he noticed her.  
  
"Of course." She abandoned her work and followed him dutifully. He sat behind his desk and looked at her frankly, trying to decide how to phrase his question. Wesley busied himself putting the various weapons they had taken out, back in their assigned places in the cabinet.  
  
"In that vision there were five people, am I right?" Angel asked as Ariane stood in the centre of the office, as though in trouble.  
  
"Judging by the body parts and not including the demons, yes Angel you are correct." She answered, already knowing where his question was leading.  
  
"We searched that house from attic to basement and couldn't find any trace of anyone except the four priests." His irritation was clear.  
  
"The other was not at the house." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that, but he was in your vision. How do you explain that?" Angel leaned forward over his desk eagerly awaiting her reply.  
  
"Some things viewed in visions are symbolic."  
  
"So how do you know which one's are actual and which are symbolic?"  
  
"Experience." She replied simply.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before I left?" He yelled standing with his hands leaning heavily on his desktop glaring at her.  
  
"I was told to stick to the visions, 'kid'." She countered, raising one eyebrow and returning his icy stare with one just as glacial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for your time.  
  
Mysticwolf1 Thanks for your comments, they are really enlightening and educational. My thinking on Ariane's character was more on the lines of going all out to impress her new master then adding the layers a bit at a time. Although I did think she was a bit OTT myself. Just wait till. No, that would spoil the surprise.  
  
Imzadi Please be patient.  
  
Just Another Angel 


	7. Chapter Seven

Wesley sniggered from the corner as he replaced the weapons.  
  
"Do you have something to add Wes?"  
  
"No, I think Ariane has this one covered pretty well on her own." He smiled taking a seat at the side of Angel's desk to view the scene.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Angel enquired his tone frosty.  
  
"No, I'm fine right here thanks." Wes smiled benignly at Angel, not willing to take him up on his not so subtle offer.  
  
"Fine." Angel returned his attention to Ariane. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest belying the outward show of calm. This bold act of was obviously costing her dearly. "What's made you become so assertive?" He asked calming himself and returning to his seat. Her sudden change in character was interesting to say the least.  
  
"Something Lorne told me and some things I've learned since my offering."  
  
"Lorne told you to take me on? That I doubt."  
  
"Lorne advised me my fate is in my own hands."  
  
"That's true, but it doesn't explain why you've come on all feisty."  
  
"You do not appreciate the weak-willed."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you wish an explanation? If you regard my behaviour as grossly insubordinate I would rather accept my punishment without enraging you further."  
  
"An explanation will do for now." Angel's hand rose to his forehead in exasperation, he could not understand her constant references to punishment he looked to Wesley for guidance. Wesley could only shrug in response. Did she think he was anything like that monster who brought her here?  
  
"I have examined my behaviour since my arrival and though I have attempted to do all that you ask of me with out question, it seems I do not please you. I noticed the people who surround you are all skilled and competent and all are willing to challenge your view when they do not agree with it, you appear to respect them for this. The only conclusion I could draw therefore was that you found my very passivity irritating."  
  
"I don't follow?" He stated shaking his head, brown eyes burning into cool blue.  
  
"She means she's done letting you treat her like dirt." Spike appeared standing beside Ariane, almost as though protecting her. "Good on ya luv. Give 'im hell."  
  
"I don't imagine your presence is going to help Spike." Wesley spoke up quietly.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion watcher."  
  
"I was merely." Wesley attempted to explain, but was cut short by a sly taunt from Angel.  
  
He tore his gaze from Ariane, the act taking more effort than he expected. "So, what's your interest in her Spike? Looking for a replacement for someone?" Angel knew instantly he'd hit a nerve. He stood and walked around to the front of his desk closing the distance between them.  
  
"She may look like the bit, but she's got more too her than that. If you'd look beyond the bloody visions you'd see it too. Then again that would be too much to ask from the great and mighty Angel. You're far too busy brooding about all the crap in your so called life." Spike was seething, it was taking all his concentration to keep from trying to throttle the arrogant bastards neck. Only the realisation that the attempt would play right into Angel's hands halted him.  
  
"Do you honestly think I give a damn about your opinion? Maybe when you get over that chip on your nonexistent shoulder I'll pay more attention." Angel replied dismissively, crossing his arms across his broad chest.  
  
"You've had centuries to get over your shit, I guess that means there's time for me yet."  
  
"Would you rather I left you two to your childish bickering?" Ariane pondered innocently a blush rising in each cheek at her graceless impudence. She remained standing in the middle of the office as master and spectre traded insults.  
  
"It's not childish." Spike defended.  
  
"She's right Spike it's juvenile." Angel sighed and shook his head looking toward his feet and smirking slightly. Ariane's reaction to his outburst earlier had been surprising, on the other occasions she had shied before him. Yet another surprise from this girl, these were mounting up pretty rapidly.  
  
"Don't pretend you're above a little name calling yourself Angel. Where do you think I learned it all."  
  
"Oh here we go again. Let's all sing-along-a-Spike with his smash hit Angel ruined my life." Angel's head rose and he shot a withering glare at Spike.  
  
"Well it's better than Barry Mannilow." Spike shot back.  
  
"Okay enough." Wesley sounded like an irritated parent, "Angel apologise to Ariane."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Don't argue with me, just do it."  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel dropped his head again and huffed like a spoilt child.  
  
"This is over, I don't want to hear another thing about it, do you hear me?" Wesley asked the room.  
  
"Yes." All three spoke together.  
  
Wesley addressed them all in turn. "Okay, it's been a long day. Angel, goodnight. Ariane I shall take you home. Spike eh, go to where ever it is you go when you're not here. I'll see you in the morning Angel, early?"  
  
"Whatever." Angel stated gruffly as Wesley turned to escort Ariane to the door.  
  
"I am truly sorry if I hurt you Angel, that was not my intention." Ariane spoke quietly her brow furrowed with concern, before following Wesley.  
  
Angel simply shook his head and watched her leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ariane was silent on the journey to Lorne's apartment. Wesley did his best to make polite conversation until she turned to him with a disarming smile.  
  
"You have a question." Her statement clear.  
  
"I have many questions." Wesley replied amused but not surprised by her knowledge.  
  
"Ask what you will, I will answer honestly."  
  
"When you spoke to Angel before we left you said you were sorry if you 'hurt' him. What made you think he was hurt?"  
  
"There is much pain in him."  
  
"Yes. I know." Her reply made Wesley smile.  
  
"May I ask a question of you?" She asked dismissing the smile for the moment.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Why does Angel shut himself away? He has people around him who care deeply for his well being, but he struggles to keep them out of his heart."  
  
"Angel doesn't want anyone else to be hurt helping him seek redemption."  
  
"For the acts of the one he calls Angelus?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes." Wesley decided further explanation would only confuse matters. For Ariane no further explanation was necessary. They did not speak again until they reached Lorne's apartment, both immersed in there own thoughts.  
  
Wesley escorted her to the apartment and left quickly declining Lorne's offer of coffee.  
  
Lorne was still deep in organization mode for the party, the arrangements for which were going surprisingly well. "We've got the caterers, the entertainment, the decorators and, why so glum sparky?" He asked when he finally stopped counting off his fingers and looked at Ariane.  
  
"I was disrespectful to Angel." She sat heavily on the overstuffed sofa, her shoulders sagging, the experiment had not gone according to plan.  
  
"Why don't you change out of those clothes, go have a shower. I'll make you some tea and me something else and you can tell me all about it?" She nodded her assent and made her way to her room.  
  
After showering and pulling on one of Lorne's silk pyjama tops she returned to the lounge where a steaming cup sat on the low coffee table waiting for her. Lorne sat stretched out on a damask chaise sipping contentedly on a cosmopolitan.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked, she nodded smiling weakly. "Good now give me the details. What happened with Angel?" He turned toward her, his body language confirming his deep interest.  
  
She took a seat on the floor leaning her back against the sofa and lifting the cup from the table. She gave him a swift summary of the nights events, leaving nothing out. Lorne smiled and nodded.  
  
"It took a lot of guts to face up to him like that, and you were right to do it." Lorne raised his glass toward her in salute, she raised her cup to him smiling and sipped at the still steaming liquid.  
  
"He finds my presence confusing." She commented  
  
"Hit the nail on the head again cupcake. I can't understand why, but you seem to put him on edge."  
  
"He is grateful for the direction my visions provide, but he would prefer they came from another source."  
  
"You mean Cordelia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's a tough one baby doll. We all wish Cordy was back, but none of us felt the way Angel did about her."  
  
"He loves her." She spoke the words simply, so simply they were irrefutable.  
  
"Cut to the chase why don't you." Lorne smiled again. Ariane's honesty was at times as infuriating as it was refreshing. Everyone else tip toed around the fact of Angel's feelings for Cordy. Most opting to ignore them, in an effort to spare Angel. Ariane simply stated them as fact. He sighed deeply reminiscing about the way things used to be.  
  
She spoke up, pulling him from his nostalgia, "I must ask you something. Wesley was comparing me with a thing I do not know, could you tell me what is a Yoda?"  
  
"Oh honey, we really need to get you some serious education."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her next week both at work and at home was filled by Lorne pushing as much information at her as she could cope with. Newspapers, magazines, movies, music, chat shows, soap opera's and anything else he could think of.  
  
She absorbed the information quickly, it almost seemed this was just what she had been waiting for. Her personality shaped and developed rapidly, she became more relaxed in her manner.  
  
Lorne also did his best to keep her out of Angel's way. She would only see him when a vision made it unavoidable. Which seemed to happen on a surprisingly regular basis. It was unusual for her to go more than two days without at least one disturbing image of a gruesome event.  
  
Though even that had improved with her education. She no longer had to show him what she saw, she had gathered enough information to be able to verbally direct him to the trouble spots.  
  
Angel began to notice the fact that Ariane was rarely in his presence. Though he said little about it, he was disturbed by the fact that everyone else was talking about her.  
  
"I can't stay late tonight, I'm going shopping with Ariane." Fred announced one late afternoon.  
  
"Shopping? For what?" Angel asked  
  
"Do girls need a reason to go shopping, anyway it's nothing special." She replied, shooting a glance at Lorne who was trying to appear disinterested.  
  
"Is there something going on I should know about?" He enquired, getting the feeling he was completely out of the loop.  
  
"Like what?" Lorne did his best to sound sincere.  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't have to ask. Even Spike's looking smugger than usual if that's possible, like he knows something I don't."  
  
"Angel I'm sure there are lots of things Spike knows that you don't." Angel frowned at this but Fred continued undaunted, "Are you sure that's a good basis for your argument?" She commented attempting to change the subject.  
  
"No but it doesn't change the fact that I feel out of touch."  
  
"Try being a ghost some time, that's what being really out of touch is." Spike appeared almost as though he knew they had been talking about him.  
  
"Poof, princess, demon." Spike addressed each in turn. "What's the big story today?" He smiled at Lorne, knowing exactly what the story was today.  
  
With the party less than twenty four hours away the last minute details were the only things Lorne could think about. He had been called to Angel's office just as he had been about to make the final arrangements for the table decorations. This was a distraction he didn't need, especially as it seemed Angel just felt at a loose end and needed a chat.  
  
"Sorry to break up this fascinating get-together Angel but if you don't need me I've got a million things to do." Lorne stood smiling and walking toward the door.  
  
"Where's Ariane today, I thought maybe she would have been with you?" Actually that had been the only reason he had called the demon in the first place.  
  
"She's gone out with Gunn."  
  
"Gunn?"  
  
"Yeah, he had some pre-trial meeting and asked if she could give him a hand." Lorne lied. Gunn had taken Ariane out to a movie.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Did you want her for something specific?"  
  
"No, not really, just thought.." He shrugged and let the sentence trail off unfinished.  
  
"Seems you're asking about her for lots of 'not really specific reasons' lately."  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"You tell me? Angel I really have to be getting back to it, so much to do, only one me to do it and all that." With that Lorne left, leaving Angel staring after him in confusion.  
  
"I'm definitely missing something." He stated after Lorne's departure.  
  
"I've been saying that for years." Spike's dry wit never missing an opportunity for a jibe at his nemesis.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel sighed.  
  
"Not sure. I've decided I'm kind of like a good fairy, popping up where I'm most needed." He replied matter-of-factly, taking the seat Lorne had vacated.  
  
"You've got the fairy bit right, I wouldn't trust myself to comment on the rest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilja: Point taken, I did kind of spring that one on you. Hope the above helped with the explanation  
  
Tariq: I can neither confirm nor deny.  
  
MysticWolf1: As always, thank you. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Later that night Angel was restless. He had tried to read but found he couldn't concentrate. After an hour of fruitless perseverance and another fifteen minutes of pointless pacing he decided to go back to his office. Entering by the side door he was surprised to hear the faint clicking of a keyboard coming from the open door to Harmony's office. He approached the door almost stealthily, unwilling to alert the person on the other side to his presence.  
  
He dropped his guard immediately when he saw it was Ariane working quietly at Harmony's computer terminal. She looked different, casually dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He smiled when he realised she was also wearing the black shirt she had borrowed from him.  
  
He could hear the muffled sound of music and noticed that she was listening to something on headphones, dancing slightly and mouthing the words as she typed. He watched as she stared intently at the screen, then dropped her gaze to a folder on the desk, she lifted some sheets from the top and scanned them swiftly, then dropped them back onto the pile and began typing again.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as through reconsidering what she had just typed. He heard her sigh deeply as she raked her hands through her long dark hair clasping her hands on top of her head, she leaned back in the chair and scanned the ceiling, deep in thought. Angel stepped back from the doorway unwilling for her to see him there.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night or were you planning on coming in?" Her words echoing in the night hushed office. Leaning back against the door he shook his head and rolled his eyes in an I should have known gesture.  
  
"Are you planning on working all night?" He asked walking with his unconscious, arrogant grace across Harmony's office toward her.  
  
"My boss is a slave driver." She commented. The light from the monitor glinted in her pure, blue eyes giving them a look of playful mischief.  
  
"I'll have a word with him."  
  
"Thank you, but he is not big on taking advice."  
  
"Really? Some people huh." He smirked, his eyes displaying the same mischievousness as her own. "What you up to this late?" He nodded toward the computer.  
  
"Reports for Lorne." She answered.  
  
"Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't relax at home. I did not think you would still be in your office at this hour."  
  
"I was upstairs reading but I couldn't concentrate. I figured I might as well do something constructive. Is there something wrong at Lorne's that you couldn't relax, or is it something else?" He asked, honestly concerned.  
  
"Nothing specific." She replied becoming guarded.  
  
"Is that nothing specific or just nothing you want to talk about?" He sat on the edge of the desk. She only shrugged in response.  
  
"Which is it?" He insisted.  
  
"I don't know. Pick one." She absently toyed with the papers on the desk, purposefully avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Have I done something to upset you or are you always this prickly when you're tired?" He could feel the conversation had turned serious.  
  
"I am not prickly, and I am not tired, I'm working. If I had felt like talking I would have stayed with Lorne."  
  
"Is Lorne the only person around here you feel comfortable talking to?"  
  
" No but perhaps you have not noticed Angel, the only time we talk is after I have a vision and if you could read your e-mail I do not think we'd talk even then." He was surprised to hear her repeat almost exactly what he had been thinking earlier.  
  
"I've been busy." He made a futile attempt to defend himself.  
  
"Who hasn't." She muttered.  
  
"You can come to me at any time, for anything."  
  
"Yes, Harmony can schedule me an appointment between beheading a Plescenoic Demon and a meeting with the accountants."  
  
"I'll make time for you."  
  
"I'm flattered, but there is no need."  
  
"Okay truce." Angel stood and took hold of the back of Ariane's chair. He began wheeling her toward his office door.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked in disbelief clutching at the sides of the chair to stop herself from falling.  
  
"We're going to sort this thing out once and for all. Every time we're in the same room together things turn bad. We don't seem to connect. I'm not going to have another relationship like the one I have with Spike."  
  
"Perhaps that is the way things are meant to be?" She looked directly at him as he stopped pushing her and sat heavily on the sofa in front of her.  
  
"I don't buy that. We just haven't gotten to know each other that's all. I was uncomfortable with the whole 'Master' thing and I guess I over reacted. I know I sound like I'm making excuses but, well I am making excuses. I should stop talking now." He was looking in every possible direction but at her.  
  
"There is no need to justify yourself to me Angel." Her tone softened.  
  
"I think there is. I've been thoughtless toward you, I sent you with Lorne practically the minute you got here and I've done my best to keep you there. So I'm sorry, you're right the only time we talk is when you have a vision, but that's not for the want of trying over the last few days. Every time I came to see you Lorne told me you were out or busy with someone. I'm not the only one who's been hiding."  
  
"I have not been hiding. I was not aware you had been looking for me. If I had known I would have come to you."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, we're here now. I've been thinking, Lorne and Spike both told me there's a pretty good chance you know my whole life story, is that true?"  
  
"Yes. Much of it at least."  
  
"How does that work, we barely touch for seconds when you show me the visions."  
  
"I don't need to touch you. We talked without contact the day of the offering, and time has no relevance." She saw by his puzzled expression that he was not following her.  
  
"When I search someone the sensation is similar to a dream state. When the brain dreams it does so for very short periods of time, even though when we wake, we feel we have been dreaming for hours. What appears on this side as only seconds gives me more than enough time to view an average existence. Though I must admit you're life has been anything but average." She gave him a knowing look.  
  
"And you've done this, how many times now?"  
  
"Three times. Twice the day of the offering and a third the rising after."  
  
"Hmm, I just know that wasn't pretty. I think I need a drink. Would you like something?" He walked to the drinks cabinet behind his desk and opened a bottle of 50-year-old scotch and poured himself a healthy measure.  
  
"I can not." She shook her head gently.  
  
"Sure you can, you are over 21 right?" He asked realising just how little he knew about her.  
  
"I am in my twenty second year. But I can not accept. My powers as you call them are hard enough to contain when I am in full charge of myself." She explained shyly.  
  
"Right, must be tough having to be in control all the time?"  
  
"One could ask the same question of you?"  
  
"Touché." He returned cradling his drink in his hands and took his seat.  
  
"I don't like this." He commented, looking deep into her eyes, trying to read her.  
  
"I shall leave." She misunderstood and moved to stand. He put his hand out to stop her.  
  
"I didn't mean that, I meant I don't like this situation. You know everything about me and I know practically nothing about you."  
  
"Is such knowledge necessary?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Not necessary exactly but, couldn't we just get to know each other the way normal people do?"  
  
"If it is what you desire, I would be willing to try." She gave a timid smile almost afraid of where this could lead.  
  
"So far I know you're 22, how long were you with that swine Lord Meenotuk?"  
  
"I was bestowed to Lord Meenotuk's gathering in my fourth year."  
  
"You were there for eighteen years, now I get why you're always talking about punishment. He didn't seem to rate you much." She shook her head indicating she didn't understand. "He didn't make good use of your powers." He tried again.  
  
"My gifts were not of interest to him. We existed in realm where pure pleasure was the ultimate goal. As you have witnessed, my visions are rarely pleasurable experiences. I was occasionally used during social engagements to read the minds of the guests, sometimes for simple amusement and sometimes with more sinister intentions."  
  
"It doesn't sound like you had too much fun. Why didn't you leave?"  
  
"Leave? You mean escape?" She questioned; he nodded his affirmation "To where? Until my first offering that life was the only one I knew existed."  
  
"Then you figured you'd be chosen and given a better chance?"  
  
"I thought my only escape would be death, which I had prepared for. This is a whole different ballgame." She smiled, as he raised his eyebrows. "I have been studying your culture." She explained smiling proudly.  
  
"It shows." He smiled back feeling a strange calmness overtake him. He shook of the sensation. "I'd like to ask you a favour, I know I haven't exactly done anything to deserve it but..."  
  
Ariane stood and made her way to the door. "You will have to escort me." She turned to him when he didn't follow her.  
  
"You know it really freaks me out when you do that."  
  
"Would you prefer I wait half an hour until you to summon the courage to ask me to read Cordelia?" She asked casually.  
  
"Okay, good point."  
  
They both remained quite as they walked the deserted corridors of Wolfram & Hart. Angel anxious but expectant. Ariane, contemplative. He led her down corridor after corridor, eventually she was so disorientated she could not hope find her way out alone. Eventually they came to an unmarked door, Angel halted and taking a deep but unnecessary breath he pushed through.  
  
Ariane stepped through behind him then stood facing the prone, delicate figure of Cordelia. She was surrounded by medical equipment measuring every possible function of her body.  
  
With out waiting to be asked Ariane lifted her pale, lifeless hand and held it gently, she closed her eyes and concentrated all her strength on reading Cordelia. After several minutes Ariane replaced her hand gently and turned toward Angel.  
  
"I am sorry." She shook her head her eyes glittered like jewels with unshed tears.  
  
"What do you mean sorry? What did you see?" Angel grabbed her by the upper arms gripping her tightly.  
  
"I saw nothing." She replied evenly, looking up into his deep brown eyes, "Angel she is not here. This vessel is vacant."  
  
"She's not dead, the doctors told me she's not dead." He shook her violently.  
  
"Her body is not dead Angel, but the essence of Cordelia is not here. Her soul is not here." She spoke quietly trying soothing his anger and frustration.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He asked her, his fierce eyes blazing into her.  
  
"I can not answer, for no-one knows but Cordelia herself. I am sorry Angel." Angel pushed her away and turned to Cordelia, he lifted her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing gently.  
  
Ariane left the room silently, not willing to disturb Angel, tears spilled unchecked in silver traces down her cheeks as she tried to find her way out. After several wrong turns she halted.  
  
"Spike, could you help me?" She asked the empty corridor.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask sunbeam." He appeared beside her, grinning amiably, she returned his smile with a weak one of her own.  
  
"I would like to leave."  
  
"No problem follow me, what's with all the waterworks?" He asked as she fell into step beside him.  
  
"I could not read Cordelia. It is the only task Angel has requested of me and I could not provide him with the answers he desires."  
  
"That's not your fault is it, bloody powers that be sticking their flipin' noses in where their not wanted. Can't leave anythin' alone that lot." Spike sneered at the ceiling.  
  
She giggled at his ranting and he smiled down at her glad to see her brighten. "That's more like it. That glow of yours was never meant to be pale. Your back to shining like the sun."  
  
"Careful Spike, your soft side is showing." She blushed. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"So he's in there doing the wallowing in misery thing again is he?" Spike smiled when she made no attempt to reply. "Nobody wallows like Angel, been doing that for centuries you know. Oh yeah you do know." His brow furrowed slightly then he shrugged it off. "What'd he expect you to do anyway. It's not like she's there."  
  
"You knew?" She turned to him astonished.  
  
"Souls have aura's, I see aura's, I knew she wasn't just acting shy, so yeah, you could say I knew."  
  
"Why did you not tell him?" She was miffed, he could tell.  
  
Spike shrugged again and pushed his hands into his pockets. "He never asked."  
  
Her eyes flashed an instant of pure rage, then she dropped her stare and took a deep steadying breath.  
  
"If I wasn't already on the wrong side of the lookin' glass luv, I'd be worried. What's your story anyway? You come here all yes sire, no sire, three bags flippin' full sire and everyone's sucked in. Not me, I'm not buyin' it, you managed to piss someone off enough to knock ten bells out of you. No goody-goody gets that."  
  
"You should have told him." She spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"You should answer the question." He halted in the middle of the corridor.  
  
"I do not wish to share my years with you Spike."  
  
"That's a shame 'cause I'm not taking you another step 'til I hear it." He sat on the floor crossing his legs and the ankles and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Spill it and I'll get you out of here, don't and I'll leave you." He threatened beginning to disappear.  
  
"Do you want to hear of the evil in my past Spike, of the wickedness I restrain? You wish me to bare my soul and allow you to pick over the bones of the lives I have taken? To show you I have the same vicious and cruel past shared by you and Angel?" She turned her back to him, her head bowed her voice bleak.  
  
"You could never compete with the hell we created." Spike stared at her, her aura which usually contained nothing but gold, blue and white, was shot with veins of pure crimson.  
  
"Perhaps not, though the individuals as just as dead."  
  
"I don't believe you actually killed anyone. You've got fight in you, I'll give you that, but you're no killer."  
  
"I may not have wielded the knife, but their blood is on my hands." She swallowed hard and took in a shaking breath. "I was naïve, nineteen and taken with my ability. I made the mistake of thinking I could use my gift to change my fate. I influenced a member of Lord Meenotuk's council. For that he slaughtered my mentor, the councillor, and his family. Have I satisfied your curiosity Spike or would you hear more?" Her voice cracked but she stood firm.  
  
"Why did he kill them, why not just you?"  
  
She turned to him, her face wet, eyes sparkling. "Death would have taught me nothing. Lord Meenotuk wanted me to live with the cost of my deceit."  
  
"Bet you're glad you got that off you're chest." He said, standing up and absently brushing non-existent dust from his non-existent coat. "Suppose I should be getting you out of here."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Does Angel know any of that stuff you just told me?" He asked casually.  
  
"No." The word fell stone cold from numb lips.  
  
"I love knowing stuff he doesn't, gives me the warm fuzzies when he pulls that whole I'm all superior shite."  
  
"Is that what they call a hobby Spike?" She shot back at him.  
  
"Sarcasm? Now where would you learn a thing like that, sunbeam?" He asked raising a quizzical eyebrow, proud of himself.  
  
"From Fred." She announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorne was fast asleep when Ariane stole into the apartment. She undressed quickly deciding not to shower for fear of waking him. She climbed into bed and hugged her pillow tightly wishing for sleep to claim her quickly.  
  
When sleep finally took her it was thin and fitful, plagued by images of her past mixed incongruously with thoughts of her new life.  
  
A solitary tear slid unnoticed down her cheek, in her sleep she saw her mentor Martin. His careworn face old even then, he peered gently down at her. His grey/white hair ruffling in a gentle breeze from the open door. She would be approaching her thirteenth year. She smiled as she watched the sheer drapes billow and dance in the eddying air.  
  
Outside she could see the ballet tutor working in the bright sunlight with the gifted ones. She could see Morven so beautiful, tall, graceful and agile. A trace of envy flew through her mind and she crushed it at once, admonishing herself.  
  
The gathering was a place of glorious variety that was why she had been accepted. It did not matter that she was unattractive, if she worked hard with Martin someone would accept her.  
  
"Concentrate Ariane," He touched her cheek gently, returning her attention to him. "View yourself in me, breathing with me, hear my heart beating, now tell me what you see." his old voice was compassionate, almost hypnotic. She stared at him, her blue eyes intense, focusing her awareness as he had taught her.  
  
"I see you as a boy, perhaps my age, you are running across the west meadow. I know because the willow tree is still there. It is early spring, the wild flowers only just beginning to bloom. You are with someone, he is not family though you love him greatly. His name is Walter he is a friend. This is a carefree time for you, your heart beat is as swift as your pounding feet. You are running to meet with your mother. She is waiting for you by the stream." She turned to him hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Walter, he was a good friend, he." His brow furrowed and he looked at her sharply. "Stop Ariane, do not influence my thoughts with your own. You must be disciplined, you could inflict great harm if you do not learn to restrain your ability."  
  
"I am sorry, I did not." She tried to apologise  
  
"You must focus at all times Ariane, the force of your mind is too strong for most to resist. It is wrong to alter the thoughts of another." The words of his teachings, which she had committed to her memory like commandments echoed back at her across the distance of years.  
  
The cherished image faded to be replaced by Cordelia lying peacefully, as she had been when she saw her last. The space surrounding her was midnight black and limitless. Cordelia sat up and opened her eyes, "This isn't where I 'm supposed to be. Don't leave me here." She pleaded, Ariane tried to speak, but she could produce no sound. The impression of Cordelia's room diminished, leaving Ariane alone in the dark.  
  
"So, you return to me." The voice sneering, she flinched in her sleep. "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you'd be an affliction, an embarrassment. Look at you, not even those seers eyes can veil your repulsiveness, the spitefulness in your heart waits only for it's next victim." Lord Meenotuk towered over her, his loathing absolute.  
  
"There will be no more victims Ariane, no more of my council to poison against me. Did you really think you could persuade that pathetic fool to accept you without my knowledge? Your malicious deeds have consequences," His eyes burned with malevolence.  
  
"Dear, sweet, old Martin the one you hold so precious, I took his life for the things he taught you." The man whispered, his wicked thoughts piercing through her soul like daggers. In Lorne's silent apartment a sob escaped her and she drew her knees closer to her chest.  
  
"I look forward to your offerings my little beast. I shall take pleasure in seeing you humiliated. Then I shall delight in your demise." In her dream she covered her face with her hands, trying to block out the images. It was no good, even then she could see them in her mind, her oh so cursed mind.  
  
Suddenly there was laughter from every direction, a deep chill made Ariane shiver and in her room she clutched the blankets tightly around her.  
  
A man walked out of the inky blackness, she recognised him as the hooded figure from her vision. He cast off the grey hooded robe he wore and stood before her, his laughter echoing madly across the void. She was confused when she saw a flash of memory, this one not her own.  
  
Angel fighting this man, arguing, a thrown weapon and screaming, so much pain. The force made her dizzy.  
  
The man in front of her raised a weapon in his left hand pointing at her. She recognised it as a gun, but it was unlike anything she had seen before, it appeared to be made from wood.  
  
"Lindsay." Angel appeared behind her and the man altered his aim.  
  
"Finally I have the perfect tool for the job." He smiled knowingly.  
  
"Who are you?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Not what you think." A voice replied, as the man's face split open to reveal a wicked beast shrouded in fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke with a start, almost falling out of bed. She gave an involuntary shudder the dream still fresh in her mind. Her brow furrowed as she tried to interpret what she had viewed, before it scattered completely.  
  
"Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen." She shook her head as she heard Lorne sing from his room. "I'm so excited and just can't hide it, I'm about to loose control and I think I like it." He burst into her room and hauled her off of the bed dancing her around in his arms.  
  
"Good afternoon pookie, thought you were going to spend the whole day in bed." He gasped breathlessly still spinning her around. She giggled at his foolishness, the dream all but forgotten, and gripped him tightly in an effort to keep her feet. He spun her out and she caught a fleeting glance at his electric blue suit, zingy yellow shirt and scarlet tie, he was almost too bright to look at.  
  
"Afternoon, what time is it?" She asked when he finally released her and she fell in a dizzy heap at his feet.  
  
"Almost 2 o'clock. If that's an example of your footwork starfish, I think you'd better leave the dancing to the experts. I thought Gunn took you dancing?" He shook his head and held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Gunn took me to a movie, Harmony took me dancing." She corrected. "She didn't tell me being hurled around a room was involved." She attempted to defend herself then realised it was pointless. "I have all the grace of a lumbering behemoth." She lowered her head in disappointment.  
  
"Being hurled around the room comes later precious, if you're lucky." He winked theatrically and she blushed uncontrollably at his reference.  
  
"What time did you come home last night you jezebel." He eyed her curiously sparks of delight flashing at her.  
  
"Late, or early. I have to shower and get to the office." She offered hoping he wouldn't pursue this line of questioning too far. She grabbed absently at some clothes and scolded herself for sleeping so late. Lorne followed her along the hallway  
  
"No hurry. Harmony's had Angel tied up all morning and she just called to say Spike's been in there for an hour making his life a misery. He doesn't suspect a thing. This is going to be great." He gushed as she slipped into the bathroom.  
  
"This is going to be a disaster." She thought. "Harmony tied Angel up?" She called confused.  
  
"Not literally puddin', she's been dumping paperwork on his desk every fifteen minutes since she arrived this morning." He explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike get you're butt out of my chair." Angel growled.  
  
"What's got you're knickers all in a bunch?" He asked making no attempt to move. Angel dumped himself unceremoniously in Spike lap.  
  
"Not bloody funny." He grumbled slipping through Angel to stand at his side.  
  
"Spike could you please just give me five minutes alone?"  
  
"Did my ears deceive me or did you just ask me a favour?" Spike remarked sarcasm dripping like venom from every word.  
  
"Oh God, forget it. This is pointless, this whole mess is pointless." Angel fumed standing so fast his chair flew out from behind him and clattered into the wall behind.  
  
"Ooh, I like this bit best, your face goes all purple, sometimes you even spit." Spike danced around Angel looking like a demented court jester. Angel strode across the office and hauled open his door just as Harmony was approaching with another pile of letters.  
  
"These could use your signature boss." She attempted to sound neutral while inside she was ecstatic.  
  
"Not now." He snarled still walking with the same purpose out of her office.  
  
"Looks like our plans working blondie bear." She flashed a smile at Spike who returned it eagerly.  
  
"A few more hours of this and I think he might actually kill someone." Spike replied taking after him down the corridor.  
  
Angel met Lorne and Ari just as they reached Lorne's office.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all day?" The walk had not curbed his temper one bit.  
  
"With a client." He lied, "Did you want me for something?" Lorne enquired innocently.  
  
"I wanted to, to talk to Ari." His tone softened, his eyes pursued her as she skirted both of them and walked into the office. Angel followed her and closed the door before Lorne could enter.  
  
"Charming." Lorne commented, then turned on his heel. He decided to go to the function room to see how the preparations were proceeding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wanted to apologise for last night. Seems like all I do is apologise to you doesn't it." Angel offered Ari a weak smile.  
  
"It's unnecessary, I understand. Cordelia holds a special place in your heart, it's only right that you were angry."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know what it like to be on the receiving end."  
  
"You're only human." She looked up at him with her captivating eyes and his cool reserve melted.  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked not willing to break the moment.  
  
"What would that be?" She asked innocently, turning away from him.  
  
"I've been like Armageddon on legs all morning and two minutes with you I'm feeling like everything's right with the world."  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"It's her aura." Spike interrupted. "She does this thing and she goes all, thingy."  
  
"Great description Spike, colour me enlightened."  
  
"Blow it out your."  
  
"Gentlemen, much as I'm sure I would enjoy listening each of you tell the other to perform unspeakable acts of depravity, I have work to do."  
  
"I think that's the nicest dismissal I've ever heard." Spike sighed and smiled dim-wittedly.  
  
"Come on moron, they lady told us to get lost." Angel walked toward the door then stopped, half turning. "Will I see you later?" He asked.  
  
"I guarantee it." She replied warmly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was remiss with my thank-you's on Chapters 7 & 8 Sorry!  
  
Tariq: Hi yourself - Sorry No Eve, due to that fact Season Five hasn't even started in the UK (Huff) so I have no real knowledge of her. I'm afraid I'm going on sheer instinct as far as W&H goes, as for the Angel/Ariane thing, I'm making no promises.  
  
Imzadi: You seem to have an obsession, can't say I blame you. Just a glimpse to whet your appetite.  
  
MysticWolf1: As always thank you for all your helpful advice I'm glad you're still enjoying it.  
  
Gidgetgirl: Thank you so much for all your comments it's great to know someone is really interested. I hope I supplied some of what you were looking for.  
  
Lilja: Where is this leading? Sorry you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
MX(): Sorry you were disappointed. Thinly disguised fantasy? Okay, yeah, I'm big enough to admit that. I guess if that's wrong someone will hire Gunn and sue me.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Just Another Angel 


	10. Chapter Ten

Ariane busied herself in the office for the remainder of the afternoon. She couldn't concentrate on anything for more that a couple of minutes. Every time she thought about the party her stomach performed some gastro- intestinal gymnastics.  
  
"You look weird munchkin, you better not be coming down with something." Lorne stated as he walked into the room. He stood over her and placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever, what is it, nerves?"  
  
She nodded and swallowed hard. "I feel ill. I think I should not go to tonight."  
  
"You are going to the party if I have to pump you with intravenous Pepto- Bismol." Lorne retorted. "It'll be great, you'll see. Everyone letting their hair down and partying 'like it's 1999'" He closed his eyes and sang. He opened them just in time to see Ari run out of the office with one her hand over her mouth the other clutching her stomach.  
  
"All this excitement too much for the little 'un?" Spike asked appearing in the office.  
  
"It's like watching your kid sister get ready for her senior prom." Lorne smiled shaking his head and sniggering good naturedly. "What's the scoop with our gracious benefactor?"  
  
"He's clueless, doesn't know anything about the party either. Makes you wonder sometimes, how Angel manages to keep his finger on the pulse of all the big nasty that goes on in this city when he can't even see what's going on under his own bloody nose. How's a bender like that get to be a flippin' hero?"  
  
"And the wine made from those grapes wouldn't be the least bit bitter would it?" Lorne taunted.  
  
"Shut it Kermit." Spike sulked and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred and Harmony were fussing madly. Harmony with Ari's hair and Fred with her dress.  
  
"Hold still." Harmony warned, I know I heal quickly but I've scalded myself twice already. She swept up another section of hair and wound it around the curling iron.  
  
"Do I really have to wear these shoes all evening?" Ariane asked astonished anyone would willingly torture themselves with heals.  
  
"Yes." They said in stereo. She sighed to highlight her displeasure.  
  
"Turn around, the strap's twisted." Fred stood fiddling with something Ariane couldn't see. "There, much better, are you about done Harmony, we're going to be late?"  
  
"Almost, that's it. Go over there and turn slowly so we can see everything." Harmony pointed and prodded Ariane to the opposite end of the powder room.  
  
Shaking her head in exasperation she did as she was told, turning full circle to face them.  
  
The floor length, white, crush velvet dress she wore clung lovingly to every curve of her delicate body. The high neckline caressing her collarbones, thin spaghetti straps passing over her shoulders to criss- cross elegantly down the length of her back.  
  
Her hair cascaded in romantic ringlets studded with sparkling glitter down to her waist. Harmony had applied a little make-up to emphasise the refined cheekbones and just the merest suggestion around her eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful." Fred announced.  
  
"You're mad." Ariane's head dropped and she wrung her hands.  
  
"All this and modest too. Come on." Harmony grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door.  
  
"I'm not sure about this, I feel naked." Ariane confessed her uncertainty.  
  
"Too late for cold feet now." Fred told her as they walked into the function suite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat alone in his lounge, in the dark. After the chaos of the day, he had felt like blowing off some steam. He had called Wes and Gunn and they both had plans so he was stuck on his own again. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his suit, though his tie hung loose and slightly askew.  
  
He picked up a book then threw it down again without opening it. Seconds later his phone ran.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Sir. This is O'Brien on security. We've got a slight situation down here. I think it calls for your personal attention, Sir." A stern voice informed.  
  
"Situation?" Angel asked scratching his head absently.  
  
"It's rather delicate Sir. A few of the staff appear to have broken into the bar in the function suite and they say their not leaving unless you come down and make them." The guy sounded like he was finding this awkward.  
  
"We have a function suite?" Angel asked surprised.  
  
"Eh, yes sir, on the second floor."  
  
"Okay fine, I'll come down." Angel sighed, this wasn't the kind of evening he'd had in mind, though right now any distraction was better that nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elevator doors opened on the second floor and Angel stepped out to be faced with a man he assumed must be O'Brien, a squat, stocky man who looked like a reject from Men In Black.  
  
"Right this way Sir." He muttered turning to Angel's right.  
  
"Who exactly are these guys?" Angel asked wondering why they wanted him, most of the staff were afraid of him. "Then that's probably because I've killed a couple of them." He thought.  
  
"They said they were from the research and science departments." He stated coldly.  
  
"Wes and Fred's people? Has anything else weird been going on?" Angel wondered if a spell had gone awry.  
  
"Weird, Sir?"  
  
"Unusual, out of the ordinary, you know, weird?" Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't think of an easier way to put it.  
  
"Nothing has been reported, though I've only just come on duty." O'Brien replied just as they reached the door to the suite.  
  
As he opened the door Angel was greeted by loud music and several balloons.  
  
"What the..?" Angel was speechless. He was faced by what appeared to be the entire Wolfram & Hart staff. Everyone dressed in their finest and partying hearty.  
  
"Angel pie, what kept you?" Lorne asked sauntering toward him glass in hand. "Here have a sea breeze, you look like you could use it."  
  
"No thanks, what the hell's going on Lorne? Who authorised this?"  
  
"You did you big lug head." He grinned throwing one arm around Angel's shoulders. "You didn't reply to my e-mail so I took it as a yes. I'll admit I might have gotten a little carried away, but the kiddies seem to be having a ball." He raised his glass and motioned to the incredible tableau.  
  
"E-mail, what e-mail?" Angel asked removing Lorne's arm.  
  
"The one that said. 'The staff look like zombies, we need to cheer them up. If I don't hear from you I'll go ahead and organize something.' I organized something, what do you think?"  
  
"I think I'm being played." He muttered, eyeing the demon coldly.  
  
"Everybody's here, Fred, Gunn, Wes, Harmony, Me and there she is.isn't she a vision?" Lorne pointed and Angel followed his arm with his eyes.  
  
"Ari?" Angel stood transfixed.  
  
"That's what I call an Angel." Spike's mouth hung open as he materialised between Lorne and Angel, then wandered off.  
  
"Okay we have our first request of the evening," The DJ yelled over the mic. "This ones going out to Angel from all his friends."  
  
"I remember all my life raining down as cold as ice. Shadows of a man." Angel's face froze, he closed his eyes and dropped his head. His hand rose to rub at the back of his neck as his shoulders started to shudder with suppressed laughter.  
  
Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Ariane all stood together. Gunn held his beer bottle out in front of all of them. "Oh Mandy well, you came and gave without taking, but I sent you away." They all sang to him.  
  
"Very funny, yeah, laugh it up 'cause this whole thing's coming out of your wages." He called as they fell into laughter.  
  
Ariane lifted something from the bar and wandered over to Angel and Lorne, her slim hips swaying provocatively. Angel was surprised to see it was a drink in her hand. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Decided to break one of your rules?" He asked.  
  
She handed him the glass, "It is the same brand you were drinking in your office." She informed turning from him, her hair swinging. She looked every inch a woman. Before her hair settled a roaming photographer caught her on film the flash making her blink. She smiled at him shyly and continued walking.  
  
"When did she, or did she always..?" Angel looked at Lorne.  
  
"Yes Angel, she always looked like that. And yes Angel, you're the last one to notice."  
  
"How come nobody tells me this stuff?" He huffed jokingly.  
  
"Hey folks we have a couple of karaoke pioneers ready to delight us with a classic tune. Let's hear it for Wesley and Fred." The room erupted with applause as Wes and Fred took to the stage.  
  
Wesley held his mic in a death grip, shaking and reluctant but putting on a brave face for Fred, who looked liked she was torn between running out or passing out.  
  
"Who in gods name talked them into that?" Angel looked at Lorne who held his hands up in a 'not me' gesture.  
  
"They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we're grown." Wes sang, it was the same song he had been practicing to use for Lorne. The demons eyes sought out Ariane and found her grinning up at the pair from the front of the stage.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think we have a junior matchmaker in our midst." He motioned to Angel with a sideways nod.  
  
Ariane gazed at them truly happy for the first time in many years. She stiffened, her eyes glazing, then it was over. She shook her head almost imperceptibly as though dismissing something and replaced her smile with one which appeared just a little forced.  
  
When the song was over she walked away from the stage and disappeared for a short while. Spike had noticed her whispering to the photographer and cornered her when she returned.  
  
"What you been up to?" He asked with mock harshness.  
  
"Me? Nothing." She replied innocently.  
  
"Yeah right, pull the other one luv."  
  
"I do not wish to 'pull' anything Spike."  
  
"I know, mores the pity." His eyes drank her in, his palms tingled with a need to touch her. To feel her soft skin, to press his lips against hers. "This is bloody torture." He cursed and strode away from her. She looked after him, confused but decided not to follow.  
  
The evening was drawing to a close when she decided to sing. She walked up to the DJ without a second thought, this was what she was supposed to do. She didn't care about her pride, she had been put through a thousand times worse than this and had survived.  
  
"Last one of the night ladies and gents so choose you're partners wisely. We're going to have a song from a lovely little lady." The DJ introduced her. The backing track started, the mellow tones of a lone piano. For some reason the stage lights blacked out and she stood alone in the dark and sang like an Angel.  
  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
  
As we walk in fields of gold  
  
So she took her love  
  
For to gaze awhile  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
  
As we lie in fields of gold  
  
See the west wind move like a lover so  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
I never made promises lightly  
  
And there have been some that I've broken  
  
But I swear in the days still left  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
  
Many years have passed since those summer days  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
  
Among the fields of gold  
  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
  
When we walked in fields of gold  
  
When we walked in fields of gold  
  
When we walked in fields of gold  
  
She sang to Angel, she sang to Lorne and to Wesley, to Fred and Harmony and to Gunn. And she sang to Spike, sweet Spike.  
  
No-one moved, or spoke or applauded. They stood looking up at her on the stage as the light returned. Fred wiped absently at a tear she had not noticed fall.  
  
Lorne was the first one to move, his eyes seemed to dart everywhere at once then he headed to the side of the stage where Ari was standing.  
  
Spike saw him stop her on the last step of the stage. Even though she was standing at least eight inches off the floor she was still a head shorter than the green demon. Who seemed very angry about something.  
  
"You have to leave. Just go, now." He hissed  
  
"No." Her reply was spoken quietly, but the force behind it was strong. She walked away from him dismissing his persistence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this wasn't too slushy, I'll make up for it in the next one.  
  
Celtic Cat: First, I loved Upon Such Sacrifices. Second, reading that is the reason I wrote this, so I'm kinda flattered. If it's any consolation you could think of Spike as a clone or something. Thanks for sticking with me.  
  
Tariq: Not much bloody longer now, I promise.  
  
Imzadi: Sorry he wasn't in this chapter, but boy just wait.  
  
MysticWolf1: I always look forward to your reviews. As Spike would say "Ta luv." You can blame Imzadi for Lindsey turning up.  
  
Gidgetgirl: High praise, thanks very much.  
  
Jenna: I laughed when I wrote that line and I have no idea where it came from.  
  
Thanks everyone.  
  
Just Another Angel  
  
P.S. Changed the Spike lines for Gidgetgirl. I'm sorry I ever doubted you knowledge of the Spikester. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was well after midnight and most of the guests had left, only the usual suspects remaining.  
  
Angel and Lorne were saying their goodbyes in the lobby when Ariane arrived. She stood for a moment and scanned the foyer, drinking in every nuance. The light was low, none of the bright overhead lights having been necessary the muted glow from the wall lights enough.  
  
She saw Fred and Wesley hiding behind a large ficus by the bank of elevators. They were giggling together and kissing, whispering excitedly then kissing some more. Her heart leapt at the sight of them together, so happy. There was no pride that her little push had given them exactly what they needed, exactly when they needed it. She was only grateful she could see them this way.  
  
Her eyes scanned further and noticed Gunn was by the door talking to a red headed girl named Zoë, from the finance department. She seemed to have a strange affection for touching his head but Gunn didn't seem to mind.  
  
Harmony had left almost fifteen minutes before with two gentlemen from the security division, one on each arm.  
  
When Ariane asked her why she was with both she said, "Why limit my options, anyway they wear out too quickly." She gave one of her trade mark shrugs and skipped off, her blonde hair reflecting the light like hazy morning sunlight.  
  
Spike was the only one she couldn't see, but then he was at the top of the stairs watching her watching them. Spike, now there was an enigma. A wilfully ensouled vampire, who had graciously given his life for the sake of others. A man given to heights of great passion and lows of complete wretchedness. His childlike need for the respect and friendship of others was almost overwhelming. She smiled to herself before turning toward him.  
  
"There is something on your mind?" She eyed him, curious about the way he had been acting all evening.  
  
"Can't you read it?" He sulked, he took on her favourite pose, hands deep in pockets head lowered but looking up sideways, with those playful blue pools of mischief.  
  
"I could, but I would prefer you told me. I believe my gift could be an intrusion upon a friendship and I would dearly love to call you a friend." She stood close to him possibly too close, he had to force himself not to step away.  
  
"Friend, Christ. I'm reduced to being a friend. Let me tell you if I was, if things were, I would. Shit." Spike threw his hands in the air and turned from her. He continued to mutter to himself, then slumped unceremoniously to sit on the stairs.  
  
"Spike. Please do not be angry." She spoke gently, not wishing to see him like this, not now. She took a seat beside him, careful this time not to sit too close.  
  
"I'm not angry, I'm just bloody frustrated. You have no idea what this is like. Before, when I had a body, if I fancied a bird I'd take her, no question. Now I can't even put my arm around someone." As if for emphasis he attempted to put his hand on Ari's shoulder. "See." His voice rose an octave.  
  
She smirked slightly, wrinkling her nose. It made her look very young. When she saw storm clouds rise on the planes of Spikes face she sobered immediately.  
  
"You miss the physical contact of another being." She nodded her understanding and looked at him sympathetically, biting her bottom lip. "Perhaps if I.." She leaned into Spikes presence and closed her eyes concentrating all her efforts into one solitary thought.  
  
Spike watched as a soft flush flowed through her aura rising from her feet, then he felt her hands resting on his shoulders pulling him toward her slightly. She kissed his cheek lightly, soft lips brushing his cold, pale skin. Seconds later it was over but a tingling sensation lingered on his cheek. He touched it astonished.  
  
"I, I felt that. You kissed me. That was friggin awesome, how the hell did you?" He couldn't finish.  
  
She looked up at him, a slow blush rising to her cheeks. "It was what you wanted?"  
  
"Well it's a damn good start luv." He stated straightening his shoulders taking on his usual cockier than thou stance. This was the way she wanted to remember him.  
  
"You are a good man Spike." She looked at him, wishing she could do more.  
  
"I wouldn't let Angel hear you say that, or anyone else for that matter. You'll ruin my shocking reputation." He grinned down at her, the look suited him.  
  
"Why do you insist on playing the troublesome, reluctant, ally?" She was stalling, putting off the inevitable but she wanted to understand him.  
  
"I'm not playing anything. If you're talking about me and the head poof over there, then we have a long and glorious tradition of rubbing each other up the wrong way. He's way too wrapped up in himself, and his feelings. He needs me to give him a good kick up the arse every now and then, just to keep it interesting. If I wasn't here to piss him off he'd have gone of his trolley ages ago." Spike vented and Ari listened. "That a good enough reason for you luv?"  
  
"Yes thank you, I am thoroughly educated in your function here. I must go now, there is something I must do. It has been a pleasure Spike." She rose from his side and Spike felt a tide of loneliness sweep over him.  
  
"You make it sound like a one off. I plan on making this a regular thing, if you're willing that is." He knew how he sounded, like a hopeless ex- boyfriend pleading for a second chance.  
  
"I am willing, but I may not always be available." Something in her eyes told him to let it go.  
  
"Well, we can talk more tomorrow?" He had to give it one last try.  
  
"Perhaps." Spike shook his head as she turned away, something about the way she spoke made him think of goodbyes. He decided he couldn't bear to watch her leave so he disappeared instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked toward Angel and Lorne knowing she would have to be careful, time was short.  
  
"There she is." Angel slurred slightly. "Did I tell you, you looked beautiful tonight?" He asked putting his arm around her. He pulled her into him and squeezed her tightly, stooping slightly to rest his head on top of her own.  
  
"Yes, you told me, but thank you again." She mumbled into his shirt, he could feel her hot breath through the thin material.  
  
"If you don't let her go, you're going to suffocate her Angel." Lorne's voice had lost much of its usual joviality.  
  
"She's fine." He said without moving, something in the contact supremely comforting. Then he thought about it, "You're fine right?" He asked grasping her shoulders gently and pushing her away in order to look into her eyes.  
  
"I am fine." She agreed. "You have over indulged yourself, you should go to bed."  
  
"But it's lonely up there." He shook his head, she smiled benignly as she looked up at what seemed to be a very old little boy.  
  
"You will survive." It was a flippant remark, but it seemed to have serious overtones at least to Lorne, who frowned deeply.  
  
"I'm outta here, you guy's." Gunn yelled across the vast entrance as he opened the door, Zoë leaving with him.  
  
Lorne and Angel both raised their hands to acknowledge him.  
  
"We should be making tracks too sugarplum." Lorne looked to Ariane, who would not meet his gaze.  
  
"Stay, we can take the party upstairs, Fred and Wes are.." Angel looked around for them but they had disappeared. "Fred and Wes were here." He shrugged it appeared they were the only ones left.  
  
"Time to call it a night Angel ole buddy, I've had more than enough excitement.." Lorne was cut short by a strange explosion of light, all three turned and stared in disbelief.  
  
"It's too soon." Ari thought, "Please the Gods I thought I had more time."  
  
Two bright headlight beams were blazing into the building and getting closer, fast. Now Angel could hear the deep growl of an engine.  
  
A car blasted through the huge plate glass entrance, tiny cubes of shattered safety glass flying in all directions. Reflexively Angel shielded Ariane with his body. His mind was a confusion of thoughts and reactions, plans and consequences. What the hell was going on? Who was in the car? What did they want? How could he stop them?  
  
The car kept coming, it's wide tyres leaving black traces on the polished tile floor. It struck a concrete pillar and the hood crumpled, finally bringing the car to an ear shattering halt.  
  
Lorne was struck on the side of the head by a piece of masonry and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.  
  
"Find somewhere safe." Angel told Ari as he went to Lorne, crouching at the demons side, knowing by his heartbeat he wasn't dead. Angel barely heard the car door open.  
  
"Vampire." The voice was cold, devoid of emotion, almost inhuman. Though the eyes were ablaze, huge, staring red orbs. Angel turned with out rising.  
  
"Lindsey, when they say crash a party it's generally a figure of speech." He stood slowly, turning to face the man, fury held barely in check.  
  
"Always the smart ass." The mans tone still unchanged, characterless. He was walking toward Angel unsteadily as though having to concentrate on each step.  
  
"Is he drunk?" Angel wondered, dismissing the thought almost instantly, this didn't smell right.  
  
"I always thought that was one of my more endearing qualities. Thanks for dressing for the occasion, I'm flattered." Angel noted with an absent minded calm that Lindsey's dirt smeared shirt was wrongly buttoned and his shoes seemed to be on the wrong feet.  
  
"You always were a fool who talked when he should have acted." Lindsey looked around the almost empty lobby. "No friends to help you this time Angel? Losing your touch?"  
  
"On the contrary demon, state your business or be gone." Ariane walked from behind Angel to stand in Lindsey's path. Her small frame held erect and defiant.  
  
"Ari get out of here, I can handle this on my own." Angel hissed through gritted teeth. What the hell did she think she was doing and he knew the man was evil but he was no demon.  
  
There was something seriously wrong here. Something more than the fact that Lindsey had parked his car in the lobby, or that he seemed to be suffering from some kind of weird eye condition. This was way too face to face for Lindsey, he'd want to play with Angel's mind first. He wasn't the all out frontal attack kind of guy.  
  
"She's passionate, this young one of yours, if I had more time." Lindsey stumbled another step and corrected himself before he fell.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel asked. Ariane's dream flashed across her memory and she banished it quickly before she could be distracted.  
  
"In life he was known as Skip, he was an aide to the ones you call the powers that be." She informed Angel without taking her eyes from Lindsey. "He is using this host, this Lindsey. The body was chosen for the man's hatred of you, as a deception."  
  
"Ari I'm not going to tell you again, get the hell away from here, find Wes." He ordered, but somehow he knew it was pointless. "What do you want Skip?" There was no doubt in Angel's mind of Ari's knowledge, she had proved herself too many times.  
  
"To end my torment." His rage was overwhelming, he appeared to be weakening, every step taking more and more effort. Angel watched as the thing reached into his pocket and removed a gun. "Do you remember when we first met Angel? You fought me to free the boy, Billy, from the cage of fire. For my part in the failure of the apocalypse the powers sentenced me to the same fate. For as long as you exist, I am condemned to remain there." He raised the gun and aimed it at Angel's heart.  
  
"Someone should have told you, you can't kill a vampire with a gun, numb nuts." Angel was trying to find a way to get to this guy without Ariane getting caught in the crossfire. Skip/Lindsey fell to one knee his arm drooping.  
  
"You're arrogance will be your undoing." He yelled boldly, raising the gun with one last burst of hate filled energy.  
  
Ariane closed the distance between herself and the demon. She had an advantage over Angel, she could sense the second the demon was going to pull the trigger. She felt an instant of pain as the first shot hit her left shoulder, the force spinning her around, facing Angel as he ran to her. She heard five more shots, feeling only tiny flares of fire in her back as they entered her. Then cold such cold as she had never known.  
  
Angel held her, she felt his body shudder twice as two bullets passed through her and into him. She could no longer stand, Angel grunted and they fell together. She smiled almost imperceptibly at the sound of thwarted rage from the demon, again he had failed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesley and Fred heard the crash from the lab, they heard the gunshots in the elevator. They arrived in the lobby just in time to see Angel and Ariane fall to the floor. Security people began swarming the floor seconds later.  
  
Wesley caught sight of Gunn already climbing through the wreckage of the entrance, clambering over twisted metal, his feet gritting in the broken glass.  
  
He was the first to reach Lindsey, who had fallen onto his side and was writhing and cursing in a voice that was not human. Taking no chances, he planted his feet firmly at either side of the struggling figure, grabbing him by his shirt and hauling his carcass off of the floor. He began raining blows on his face until his fist was cut and bleeding. Lorne looking dazed and confused rested a hand on his arm to halt him.  
  
"I think he's out Rocky." He whispered, touching his own head gingerly to check if it was bleeding.  
  
"Someone call for an ambulance." Wesley's voice was filled with panic. Gunn heard one of the security detail say it had already been done. "What the hell happened?" Gunn asked scanning the room, still clutching the unconscious body of Lindsey by the shirt. He let him drop back to the floor then kicked him once for good measure before walking away and leaving him to the black clad guards.  
  
"It seems our uninvited guest went postal." Lorne suggested, moving with Gunn and trotting as fast as his scrambled brain would allow toward their fallen friends. "I only caught the car coming through the door, then half the building landed on me." He pointed to his head for emphasis.  
  
Fred was frantically holding Wesley's shirt to Ariane's wounds, the younger woman's breathing was shallow and irregular. She sent up a silent prayer of gratitude when she heard the wail of sirens and could see flashing red and blue lights reflecting from what was left of the glass facade.  
  
Angel was trying to rise, but he was weak, Wesley put a hand out to stop him. "Lie still Angel, everything's under control." He tried to sound convincing. "You there, we have to get him to the medical wing, Lorne go with them." Wes grabbed the nearest man who enlisted the help of another to lift Angel into the elevator. They couldn't be there when the authorities arrived, this was going to be hard enough to explain without the added problem of a vampire and a green demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, there's nothing I can give you for the pain." The Doctor informed Angel as he stood over his naked torso, prodding at the bullet wounds with a gloved finger.  
  
"Just do it and get it over with." He hissed, wincing with each word. The bullets had entered just below his heart and he felt like the whole left side of his chest was on fire. "How's Ari can somebody at least find out what's going on downstairs? Why the hell wasn't somebody patrolling the reception area?" His mind was a fury of questions.  
  
"Please keep still, I can't do this if you're going to move around." The Doctor warned him. Angel shot the man an icy stare and lay still as the Doctor dug the two slugs out of him. Sometime during the surgery he gratefully passed out.  
  
It was dawn when he finally came round, trying to sit up he groaned at the pain in his still healing ribs. He looked down at the taped wounds.  
  
"You'll be fine in a couple of days." Wesley's voice sounded tired and raw.  
  
"How's Ariane?" He asked, rolling onto his side and pushing himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Still in surgery the last time Gunn called. What happened Angel?" Wes looked at him for some kind of explanation.  
  
"Lindsey drove his car through the door's, then he got out and started talking about, actually I don't remember what he was talking about. Ari called him a demon, she said he was Skip, but it was Lindsey I saw him." Wesley nodded his understanding and urged Angel to continue. "She wouldn't get out of the way. I told him he couldn't kill me with the gun but he shot anyway. She, she walked straight into his line of fire." His voice faltered. "Stupid, she got shot for nothing."  
  
"Not for nothing. Not this time." Fred interrupted him, she closed the door gently behind her and took a seat beside Angel on the bed. "I analysed these bullets after the doctor removed them." She held out her palm to show Angel the two small pellets, they looked like coffee beans. "They're made from Lignum Vitae." Angel only stared back at her indicating he didn't recognise the term.  
  
"It's the hardest wood known to man. The Germans tinkered with the notion of wooden bullets during the second world war in hopes of reducing ammunition costs." She explained.  
  
"Wood? You mean?"  
  
"I mean if Ari hadn't stood in the way Angel, you'd be dust."  
  
"She knew." He exclaimed.  
  
"It would certainly seem that way." Wesley agreed. "It also seemed she was right about Lindsey, I've been interrogating him. It would appear he returned to LA to start a new job. That part of his story has checked out. He remembers his first day and an interview with a prospective client, then nothing until Gunn almost beat him to death. I'm working on who the client was at the moment but he's pretty vague on details."  
  
"I'll get it out of him." Angel slipped off of the edge of the bed trying to ignore the searing pain.  
  
"He's confused Angel, there's a very good chance he's been possessed for the better part of a day. He's on the phone to his office now, they're going to e-mail his diary to us." Wesley pushed Angel back onto the bed.  
  
"He's stalling."  
  
"Lindsey is doing his best to help Angel, under the circumstances I think you could be a little patient. The best thing you can do is get some rest." Wesley stood to leave, turning before opening the door. "I'll let you know if there's any news."  
  
Angel nodded his attention turning inward. He recalled the look on Ari's face as the bullets hit her. Her strange, beautiful, haunting eyes looking up to him, her lips curling in the slightest smile. He shook his head, was he romanticising the whole thing? Did he really see a smile?  
  
"Try to sleep Angel." Fred's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"How bad was she Fred?" he was afraid of the reply but desperate for some hope.  
  
"Don't torture yourself Angel. We'll know more when you wake up okay." Fred couldn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she was amazed Ariane had survived long enough to make it to the hospital. She gave him a weak smile and patted his hand before slipping from the bed and leaving him alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel, Angel!" He woke with a start, grunting as a pain struck him again.  
  
"I'm up, what is it? Is it Ari, is she okay?" It was Wes and he sounded excited.  
  
"No, it's not Ari, there's been no news yet. It's something else, something amazing."  
  
"Okay Wes, good news is something I could really use right now." Wesley beamed and held open the room door.  
  
Fred entered with her back to him, pulling what looked to be a wheelchair. Angel's brow furrowed, Wes had said it wasn't Ari, so who the hell else would be...  
  
"Cordy?" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Cordelia sat in the wheelchair looking frail and tired, but awake and alive. Angel's heart leapt; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wait a minute, am I dreaming this?" He thought, he quickly prodded himself in the ribs, grimacing and smiling at the same time. This was no dream.  
  
"Just can't leave you alone for a second can I?" Cordy's eyes were as bright as ever and flashed him a what have you been up to look. "You join an evil law firm, throw a party and get shot by a demon. That's pretty good going even for you."  
  
"The gun wielding demon was exactly part of the plan. It's really good to see you Cordy." His voice was thick with emotion as he climbed off of the bed and kneeled beside her. He hugged her as tightly as he dared.  
  
"How much weirder can this day get?" Gunn asked pushing his way into the room and looking bewilderedly at Cordelia "Are you the real thing or did someone hitch a ride like last time?" He sat heavily on the vacant bed, rubbing his hands over his exhausted looking face.  
  
"Lay off her Gunn." Angel snarled turning on the other man just as Lorne flew into the room looking frantic.  
  
"How is she?" He looked directly at Gunn ignoring the rest of the room.  
  
"I'm not deaf Lorne and I'm fine thanks for asking." Cordy looked up at him shocked, she couldn't remember ever seeing him looking scruffy before. His suit was blood stained and crumpled, his tie was undone and hanging like a dead snake around his neck.  
  
"I thought everyone had forgotten about the kid that saved Angel's life, you know with the whole Cordy coming back from the dead thing." Gunn looked around the room at each of them. "Ariane's out of surgery, they got all the bullets out, but she's critical. If she survives the next twenty- four hours she'll have a good chance of recovery, but they said that's pretty unlikely."  
  
"Hello, could someone tell me what the hell is going on? And I wasn't dead Gunn but your concern is touching." Cordy showed she hadn't changed one bit as she shot Gunn a glower that could freeze hell.  
  
He huffed loudly, he wasn't mad he was too worn out. Too much had happened in the space of a few hours and his brain was having trouble keeping up. "Look Cordy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get at you. I'm glad your back and all, I just.." He halted wondering how to phrase what he was feeling. "It's like someone gave us a glimpse of something wonderful, pure, honest and sincere, and when it's taken away it leaves a void in you." Gunn was surprised by his own words, for once he thought, he'd actually said exactly what he meant.  
  
"She was exceptional." Wesley nodded making the statement before he realised he'd used past tense.  
  
"She's not dead." Angel caught the reference at once. "What do you mean recovery's unlikely?" Angel asked, directing the question at Gunn.  
  
"It took three surgeons over six hours to remove four bullets and plug up six holes in a girl roughly the size of a twelve year old, Angel. What exactly do you think I mean? They think Ariane's going to die, is that plain enough for you?"  
  
"What?" No one had noticed Spike appear in the room. His knees buckled and he fell back through the wall.  
  
"Shit, don't tell me nobody thought to tell him?" Angel looked around the room and everyone shook their heads. "Jesus. Spike?" Angel yelled hoping wherever he was Spike could hear him.  
  
He needn't have worried Spike came hurtling out of the wall straight at him, Angel reflexively side stepped forgetting for an instant Spikes incorporeality. Spike swung a punch at Angel's head the force of which threw him across the room until he was standing inside the bed.  
  
"Where the hell were you, you bloody arse bandit? Ponceing about with your friggin pals when you should have been protecting her." Spike launched himself at Angel again, this time the man stood his ground and let Spike pass right through him and go skidding across the floor on his back.  
  
"Are you done?" He asked, his voice displaying more composure than he felt.  
  
"Piss off." Spike spat back.  
  
"Do you honestly believe I would have let her get hurt if there was a damn thing I could have done to stop it? You're more screwed up than I thought."  
  
"If you care so much, why the hell is she alone while you're all here?" Angel didn't have an answer so he looked to Gunn for help.  
  
"They wouldn't let me see her, well its not like I could tell them I was her brother Angel." He offered as a defence as Angel looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"This is stupid, we're arguing when we're all on the same side." Wes interrupted Angel and Gunn before they could start again.  
  
"Not him, he got what he wanted, the prodigal cheerleader's back. Forgive me if I don't join in your pissing celebration people. No offence but Ariane was one of the few people around here who treated me like a real person. Like she actually gave a damn about me." Spike had had enough he stormed through the door and out into the corridor totally ignoring the terrified scream from a passing nurse.  
  
"Okay I've missed a few episodes somebody want to fill me in? Who's Ariane? Was that Spike? Is he dead?" Cordelia looked around the room for anyone willing to answer.  
  
"It's a long story princess, what say I shout you a latte and we give these guy's some space?" Lorne took hold of the wheelchair and backed out of the room closely followed by Fred.  
  
"I want to see Lindsey, now." Angel stated as the door latched turning his full attention to Wesley.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Wes looked back at Angel, he was in no condition to deal with this, but was there really any point in trying to apply logic here. He shook his head when Angel refused to drop his gaze. "Fine." Wesley made a call and then he and Angel headed for Angel's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony's office was empty as he walked through; he looked at her desk and remembered the night he had watched Ari working there, a candid moment with all her usual reserve cast aside. He choked back the emotion that flooded him; he had to be focused when he met with Lindsey. He went directly to the washroom, leaving Wesley to make himself comfortable.  
  
He ran ice cold water into the sink and splashed his face several times to shock away the last remnants of fatigue. He wanted to take a shower but there was no time so he refilled the sink and washed quickly, taking a clean shirt from a hanger and pulling it on carefully. He began buttoning it as he walked back to his office.  
  
The man sat with his head in his hands facing the huge desk. Angel took his seat and coughed to attract Lindsey's attention. He lifted his head slowly giving Angel time to view the damage Gunn had inflicted. His right eye was swollen shut, the skin purple and shiny, a long cut in his eyebrow still weeping blood. His bottom lip was raw and cut, he held an ice filled towel to it grimacing. Angel felt and instant of jealousy that he was not responsible for the broken visage that faced him.  
  
"Nice office." Lindsey commented dryly.  
  
"Isn't it." Angel replied sitting back in his chair with his elbow on the armrest and his chin resting on his fist.  
  
"I used to dream of sitting where you are Angel."  
  
"You don't say. Looks like you picked the wrong side."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"I didn't bring you here to talk about us Lindsey. Much as I may hate to admit it, I need the information you have. All I want to know is if you're going to tell me what I need to hear or if I have to beat the living shit out of you to get it. Believe me, I really hope you go for the latter 'cause I feel like making someone pay for what happened here this morning."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Angel, but I have no intention of withholding any information. Strange as you may find it, I'd like to find who is responsible for this. Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly cut up about someone trying to dust you, I just don't like the idea of not being a willing participant. I have nothing to hide Angel, I've done nothing wrong."  
  
"The security tape tells a different story. You drove your car through a window into the lobby of this building, you pulled out a gun and then you shot an employee of this firm. You'll forgive me if I don't give much a rats ass about how things look for you."  
  
"I was possessed."  
  
"That's your story, think you can make it stand up in a court of Law, Councillor? "  
  
"I'm pleased to see we can keep things civilised." Wes tried to defuse the situation just enough to enable them to at least attempt to answer some questions.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Wesley enquired politely.  
  
"Dirty, used," Lindsey began listing exactly what he was going through before Angel interrupted him.  
  
"No change there." He muttered just loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You've had sometime to gather your thoughts Lindsey, is there any information about your clients you can remember that may help us discover the identity of the party responsible?" Wesley cut in hoping to keep their conversation as short as possible.  
  
"This is technically covered by the client confidentiality clause ." Angel shifted position in his seat eyeing Lindsay, daring him to try something. "But I think under the circumstances we could over look that." Lindsey looked nervously toward Wesley.  
  
"Yes I think that would be wise." He nodded trying to keep a snigger out of his voice. "According to your diary you had three meetings that morning. The first being a Mrs Wagner, do you remember her?"  
  
"Yeah, she was looking for someone to handle her divorce. Same old story husband screwing his secretary. If she had mystic capabilities I'm sure she would have better people to use them on than me." Lindsey looked to Wesley to continue.  
  
"Mr Johnstone?"  
  
"Big black guy, he wanted me to sue his neighbour for running over his dog. He cried like a baby, showed me pictures of the mutt and everything."  
  
"You get all the high profile cases huh?" Angel grinned like a cat that got the cream, the canary and pretty much anything else it wanted.  
  
"Screw you." Lindsey replied casually.  
  
"Father McBride?" Wesley continued without giving the men time to resume their verbal sparring.  
  
"He was a Catholic priest, why the hell would a priest want to kill Angel? Then again even a Saint couldn't be blamed for that."  
  
"Wait a minute, Father Thomas McBride?" Angel asked, scanning his desk and pushing bits of paper around.  
  
"The list doesn't give a Christian name." Wes looked to Angel who was still frantically searching his desk for something. "Angel?"  
  
"He was here, two maybe three weeks ago, something about homeless kids going missing. I told him to go to the police. Here it is." He pulled a thin brown folder from the bottom of a large pile of similar folders.  
  
"He didn't say anything about homeless kids to me." Lindsey looked puzzled. "He was talking about zoning laws and some out of state businessman trying to push through a.."  
  
"Did he mention any names?" Angel interrupted.  
  
"Probably, I don't remember. It would be in my notes."  
  
"Could you get them here?" Angel looked at the man squarely.  
  
"I would have to have a damn good reason to ask for client files, Angel."  
  
"How about if you don't get them I'll rip your head off, that good enough?"  
  
"It's not me you have to convince, I have superiors Angel; I need to assure them I'm not using the information for anything nefarious. Not all lawyers are morally bankrupt."  
  
"What is it, some exclusive club for ex-Wolfram & Hart employees?"  
  
"Not just ex." Lindsey spat back.  
  
Wesley shook his head and huffed loudly. "Lindsey come with me you can use my office to make your call. Angel call the hospital and check on Ariane." Wesley couldn't get Lindsey out of Angel's office quickly enough.  
  
"He's still got the same sunny disposition I see." Lindsey commented jerking his head in the direction of Angel's office.  
  
"Tread carefully Lindsey, the girl you shot was very special to all of us, or had you forgotten about your part in this."  
  
"Like I told Angel, I was possessed."  
  
"Yes and I'm trying very hard to keep that in mind." Wesley countered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you just kill the lying prick?" Spike appeared the instant Wesley and Lindsey left, perching on the seat Lindsey had just vacated.  
  
"I'm not sure he's lying." Angel stood and took up his favourite position by the window looking down on the world.  
  
"Does it matter? He's the one who shot her, isn't that enough?"  
  
"So you think killing him will help her?" Angel raised his eyebrows as he turned toward Spike.  
  
"No, but it'd make me feel better." Spike dropped his head and ran his hands over his short blonde hair. "Did you call the hospital?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"I was just about to."  
  
"Go on then, no point putting it off." Angel nodded knowing Spike was right, but thinking every minute he waited he could go on believing everything was okay. Maybe if he waited long enough she would come walking through the door with that sweet smile of hers and tell him it was all a big joke.  
  
"Angel, make the call." Spike's voice pulled him out of his daydream; he reached out to pick up the phone and noticed his hand was shaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I thought I was worried about Chapter Eleven I'm even more worried about this one. Some of you didn't seem to like Ch 11 and I'm sorry about that (Gidgetgirl in particular). I hope this one was an improvement, if not I may just throw in the towel. I realise that's defeatist but hey, let me know what you think anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celtic Cat: I did say "Upon Such Sacrifices" was my inspiration.  
  
Lilja(): "Ari" - Chapter 3, during Angel's description of the Kruplar Demon Slaying. I figured he just got carried away and then it just stuck. (It started as a typing error on my part)  
  
Tariq: Thanks for your support.  
  
Beboppin Betty: Welcome to my madness.  
  
MysticWolf1: I'm so happy you are still reading.  
  
Gidgetgirl: I'm glad you liked the wooden bullet.  
  
Imzadi: More Lindsey (Corrected the spelling, did you notice?) I can't say how much more of him you'll see, I'm having problems with the characterisation. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

He touched the cold plastic then withdrew his hand sharply when the telephone rang. He looked at Spike who simply returned his stare.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" He asked his blue eyes never leaving Angel's brown.  
  
Angel picked up the receiver his voice as cold and hard as steel. "What?"  
  
"Angel?" It was Wes he sounded puzzled. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I haven't called yet, what's up?" He sat down and waited to hear what Wesley had to say.  
  
"Lindsey's firm are going to courier his files to him. He told them he was attacked last night and he wants to work on them from home. Gunn's taking him to his apartment now to wait for them. I thought you'd want to be kept informed."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Wes. Let me know when they get back." Angel replied, pushing some of the scattered paperwork into a pile. He noticed an unopened envelope with his name on it amongst the mess and picked it up.  
  
"Oy, poof. Maybe you'd like to conduct your business when there are less pressing matters at hand?" Spike watched as Angel pulled open the envelope, he shook his head and heaved an unnecessary sigh.  
  
"Just wait, Spike." Angel snapped, he pulled out the letter, it was hand written on Wolfram & Hart stationery. Spike watched Angel's eyes scan the letter, then return to scan it again as though he hadn't taken it all in the first time.  
  
Angel,  
  
There is no time for me to fully explain the things that are going to take place, or how I came about the knowledge of them.  
  
Please understand that the part I played was not my choice, had I known his intentions I would have defied Lord Meenotuk and faced my fate in his court. My only alternative is to take your place and this I do willingly.  
  
My single regret is I have assisted in the plot against you, I can but pray my sacrifice will prove my loyalty.  
  
May the Gods take pity on me.  
  
Ariane  
  
"What's that, the bill for the party?" Spike asked lightly noting Angel's furious expression.  
  
"I don't believe this." He rose again, the rage, which had been simmering since his meeting with Lindsey, was now boiling over.  
  
"Where the hell are you going now?" Spike rolled his eyes to the ceiling wondering if he was ever going to call the hospital.  
  
"I need to see Wesley." Came his curt reply.  
  
"What for?" Spike knew by Angel's tone that there was something he was missing.  
  
"Ariane knew what was going on."  
  
"I thought we had established that already." Spike stated following Angel out of his office and along the corridor to the elevators.  
  
"No Spike, she was part of it. It's just been one huge scam. She practically admits it." Angel flapped the letter he was still carrying toward the wraith.  
  
"Practically, or admits it, Angel, which is it?" Spike stopped walking and Angel halted along with him. "Ariane, try to kill you, Angel? I know you can be an almighty pain the arse, but I don't think she's capable of murder, let alone able to control people who could set a revenge crazy demon on you. I know she had you guy's all believing she'd never committed an unkind act in her life, but I'm not sure she'd go this far."  
  
"What do you mean had all of "us" believing? What do you know that we don't? No, don't say another word, everyone needs to hear this." He strode purposefully to the elevators and did not speak again until they reached the ex-watchers office.  
  
"Get everyone in here, now. Spike has something to tell us about Ariane."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Meenotuk sat uncomfortably in the chair. He couldn't understand why he had been summoned in the first instance, let alone be kept waiting like any common visitor.  
  
The secretary behind the desk was eyeing him suspiciously as he fidgeted and wrung his clammy hands in anxious apprehension. He jumped as the telephone buzzed quietly and she answered it swiftly.  
  
"Yes sir." She nodded and looked back at Lord Meenotuk smiling sweetly, too sweetly for his liking.  
  
"Mister Savage will see you now." The woman stated pointing to the door on her right. He manoeuvred himself out of the chair with difficulty, rising and making his way to the huge oak double doors giving entrance to the inner office.  
  
They swung open smoothly without any prompting from the Lord's outstretched hand. He drew it back and forced himself to step through into the gloom beyond, taking a deep calming breath, it would not do to show weakness with this man.  
  
The sight that greeted him as the door drew back tore the breath from him. The body of a man slumped half out of a chair sat in front of a massive black marble desk, which looked more like a sacrificial alter than office furniture. A young, blonde haired man sat very still behind the desk with his hands clasped in front of him. He looked frighteningly calm for someone with a corpse in his office.  
  
"Dispose of that would you, David." Mr Savage broke the silence, indicating the body to a dark suited man at his back. The man made no sound, but walked around the desk and casually lifted the corpse from the chair, the office door again swinging open without assistance.  
  
Lord Meenotuk gasped as he recognised the contorted face of the dead man lying boneless over the shoulder of David. Father McBride looked as though he had been scared to death.  
  
"The high price of failure Lord Meenotuk." Mr Savage looked at the grotesque figure, standing slack jawed and wide eyed by his office door, his own manner remained coldly professional. "Savage by name Savage by nature." The smile he displayed looked artificial as though his face was not given to wearing it often.  
  
"Failure?" Lord Meenotuk squeaked.  
  
"Ah, of course, you would not have heard the disturbing news regarding this mornings fiasco." His eyes bore into the simpering Lord like lasers. "Angel, the man you and that pathetic priest assured me would be nothing more than ashes before the sun rose this morning, is not only still undead and well at the helm of Wolfram & Hart, but is at this moment initiating an investigation into your clumsy assassination attempt."  
  
"I don't understand. What went wrong? We had planned everything to the last detail." The fat man finally managed to stammer.  
  
"What went wrong, my lecherous Lord, was the conduit you planted in Angel's office took it upon herself to save the man we wanted to kill. You assured me she would endear herself to him, so much so he would be willing to die to save her. It would appear you were mistaken regarding the strength of her abilities. Now Meenotuk I want to know what you are going to do rectify this disastrous situation?"  
  
"I, well, I."  
  
"Yes?" Savage smiled benevolently gazing at Lord Meenotuk as though he was mentally defective. "I'm sure given time you could devise a cunning scheme to redeem yourself, but I am afraid time is something I do not wish to waste listening to your procrastination's Lord Meenotuk." Savage gently opened his desk drawer and removed a small object from it, feeling its heat in his fist. He felt its hard edges and beautifully wicked points, he even fancied he could feel it vibrate in anticipation.  
  
He held out the jet crystal in his flat palm and watched Lord Meenotuk pale as the reality of what was about to happen dawned in his terrified mind.  
  
"This is my favourite part." Savage thought and this time when the smile crept onto his face the maliciousness appeared completely at ease there.  
  
"No, please." Lord Meenotuk begged.  
  
Ignoring his pleading, Savage began the ritual, "Ra un shi, ram un ka, me en kat un ra vay." The crystal began to spin on its end. Light, what little there was, reflected on its many facets, drawing the reluctant attention of the petrified aristocrat.  
  
Over and over, Savage repeated the incantation, beginning to yell over the hellish shrieks of Lord Meenotuk. He watched enthralled, as at first the man before him seemed to shrink, to thin, as through the flesh beneath the skin was dissolving. Then he could see the bones of his scull through his almost transparent skin.  
  
For such a large man the rite took a disappointingly short time. Within minutes he was reduced to little more than a pile of bone fragments and a voluminous dress. "The small pleasures of life are all too soon ended." Savage sighed as the stone ceased its spinning and fell on its side in his still open hand. He closed his fist around it, hoping to absorb some of its abundant power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Spike had finished talking everyone sat in silence, each contemplating their own feelings for Ariane, when Cordelia interrupted their musings.  
  
"Does anyone else find all this just a teeny tiny bit convenient?" Cordelia asked the puzzled looking group. Angel, who was perched on the corner of Wes's desk with a metaphorical thundercloud hanging over him, didn't even raise his head to acknowledge her question. Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne looked blankly back at her. Spike, for once remained quiet. Lindsey sat in a corner and poured over his notes ignoring all of them.  
  
" Okay try to follow me here. Angel's feeling all lost, corporately speaking, then along comes this woman all sweetness and light and gives him everything he's looking for, present company excepted of course. Lorne gives her a home, Fred takes her shopping and Gunn even takes her to the movies. You all treated her like family, and you have known her what, three weeks? And no-one thought there was anything strange in that? Eh, Hello people. Then again it could just be my suspicious nature, or the fact that when ever anything seemingly good happens to us there's this huge ugly price tag attached." Cordelia's gift for stating the obvious had not diminished.  
  
"Well, when you put it like that it's hard not to think there's something odd going on." Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose and squared his shoulders. "Cordelia's right, we all took her at face value, she made us all think she was harmless."  
  
"'Made' you all think she was harmless?" Spike scoffed. "What was it mass hypnosis or something?"  
  
"Possibly, or a spell, there are several that would have just that effect and she did say she had studied many different cultures. Who's to say what she was doing to us." Wes shrugged.  
  
"She made me sound like a country song." Gunn sulked.  
  
"Yes, a very bad country song." Wesley agreed, nodding absently.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this fascinating insight into the who did what to whom debate, but I think I've found something." Lindsey stood and walked over to Wesley's desk laying a folder on it.  
  
"How are you with anagrams Angel?" Angel made no comment, but glared and waited for the man to continue.  
  
"Denmore - Lutok Developments, that's the company Father McBride told me was trying to buy up all the land around his church." Lindsey could see by the flicker in Angel's eyes he had worked it out.  
  
"Lord Meenotuk. Sneaky, slimy, rotten, bast..."  
  
"Wait, isn't it a little too simple? What possible reason could he have for trying to kill Angel?" Gunn enquired.  
  
"I didn't say I had all the answers, but it's a start." Lindsey defended. "I've got a contact in Meenotuk's council, I'll call him and see what I can find out."  
  
"Why would you have a contact there?" Angel asked puzzled.  
  
"He has some of the best exotic dancers I've ever seen." Lindsey stated casually, he picked up Wesley's phone and dialled a number.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While everyone listened to Lindsey's half of a telephone conversation, Spike sidled over to Lorne who sat looking gloomy. "Eh, Lorne, mate, could I have a word?" He muttered. Lorne stood and followed him into the corridor; it seemed Spike didn't want to be overheard.  
  
"I'm looking for a favour and I'm guessing you're one of the only ones who's still interested. All things considered, Ariane's not exactly high on anyone's priority list right now." The demon looked at Spike and gave him a weary smile.  
  
"Okay, we'll call from my office. I doubt anyone will notice we're gone." They made their way to Lorne's dark office. He turned on the light and sat behind his desk picking up the phone and asking the receptionist to connect him with the hospital. He waited and eventually was connected with the nurse's station.  
  
"A friend was brought in early this morning with gun shot wounds. I'm trying to find out how she is? Her name is Ariane." He asked the female voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, she's gone." The voice informed him, Lorne couldn't breath, he couldn't think.  
  
"Gone?" He struggled to speak and Spike's shocked face mirrored his own as he sat in the chair opposite.  
  
"Yes sir, her brother discharged her just a few minutes ago. We did warn him about the dangers of moving her but he was very insistent."  
  
"So she's not dead?"  
  
"She was alive when she left here, that's all I can say." The nurse commented.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Lorne hung up the phone with numb fingers, he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Jesus, demon, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Spike yelled shooting out of the chair to Lorne's side.  
  
"She's gone, I mean they said her brother came for her, does she have a brother?" He asked looking to Spike for answers.  
  
"How the hell should I know." He fumed, "Even if she does, why would he take her out of the hospital in her condition?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lindsey hung up the phone with a curious look on his face. A look Angel found impossible to read. "What did you find out?" He asked when Lindsey didn't enlighten him.  
  
"I should have guessed. Who else would want Wolfram & Hart in chaos and me implicated in a murder?"  
  
"Okay, I give up, tell me."  
  
"Mark Savage, of Savage Associates." Lindsey looked at Angel in shock. "You don't recognise the name? Christ, Angel, what have you been doing since you got here? Didn't anyone tell you about them, they're only your biggest competition."  
  
"Competition for what?"  
  
"Savage Associates, they're a law firm across town, Angel." Gunn explained. "I had the misfortune to lock horns with one of their guys about a month back. Bunch of bottom feeders and for lawyers that's saying something."  
  
"Angel." Lorne stuck his head around the door "Do you have a second?" He enquired.  
  
"We're kind of in the middle of something Lorne." He grunted.  
  
"Yeah, I understand that, it's just.."  
  
"Look wanker, we think someone's kidnapped Ariane." Spike yelled appearing in the middle of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apologies  
  
First of all I'm sorry this Chapter took so long. Never try to juggle a husband, a three year old, Construction Industry Training Board Software training, Christmas shopping and Fanfiction. It's not pretty.  
  
I should apologise to all of you who reviewed Chapters11 & 12. I thought by your comments, you were not enjoying the story. It took a friend to explain that perhaps you were all as sucked in by Ariane as the Fang Gang (perhaps?).  
  
As I've stated before, this is the first time I've written anything and it's difficult to appreciate where comments are coming from, when people are reading something a chapter at a time as opposed to a whole story in it's entirety. Probably due to the fact that I know where I'm going with this and you don't yet.  
  
I'm trying to stay objective when it comes to your reviews, but I feel kind of naked (metaphorically speaking) every time I post a chapter, but I'm not giving up on it.  
  
I anxiously await your comments for Chapter 13.  
  
Just Another Angel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imzadi: I hope I'm on the right track with Lindsey. It's been a while since I've seen him.  
  
Celtic Cat: I won't quit, I'll stick it out.  
  
GidgetGirl: I owe you an apology and I make it by dedicating the Savage/Meenotuk section of this chapter to you and your review of Chapter 12.  
  
MysticWolf1: Under a spell? So you have been paying attention. Thanks so much.  
  
Tariq: Buddha? Good one.  
  
Samara(): Hi.  
  
Kinoa: I'm taking it by your lack of response, you hated it. Sorry. (Imagine a pathetic shrug for me.) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Meenotuk." Angel spat the name as though the very word was distasteful, he made for the door closely followed by Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"Hey, Angel, before you go off half cocked as usual, you might want to consider what you're walking into." Lindsey stood beside Wesley's desk, even through the bruises Angel could see the look of smug satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten me, Lindsey, since you're feeling so generous with the information today." Angel folded his arms over his chest and waited.  
  
"My guess is you're heading to the hospital, am I right?" He sat down behind Wesley's desk, making himself at home and earning a scowl from the Englishman, a look he chose to ignore.  
  
"So?"  
  
"My next guess is they'll tell you it wasn't that fat freak who took you're little friend. Maybe you're all willing to take people on trust, but hospitals generally want proof before they hand over patients. Especially patients with gun shot wounds, which by law have to be reported to the police, by the way. Would you believe Meenotuk if he told you he was that kid's brother?"  
  
"I hate to admit it, Angel, but he does make sense." Wesley pointed out.  
  
"I had worked that out for myself, Wes." Angel shot the man a frosty stare then returned his attention to Lindsey. "What else do you see in your crystal ball?"  
  
"Meenotuk's in league with Savage so you're going to have to be prepared for practically anything. My contact told me Meenotuk's been gone most of the day so you can pretty much bet they're together. Savage is a slippery son of bitch, Angel, but he's also very clever, don't make the mistake of underestimating him. He's more than just a lawyer." Lindsey's demeanour changed. "For better or worse," he thought, "We're in this together."  
  
Angel seemed to consider all that Lindsey had said then replied, reluctantly. "I don't like this any more than you do Lindsey, and as much as I may hate you personally we'll be stronger if we work together on this." His tone was clipped, as thought just saying the words was a feat of pure willpower.  
  
Spike had heard enough; he couldn't bear to hang around any longer waiting for someone to make a move "I hate to bust up this cosy little male bonding session, but in case you pillocks haven't noticed, Ariane's still out there on her own."  
  
"Wes find out what you can about Mark Savage, Lindsey give him a hand. Gunn, see if you can find out who took Ari from the hospital, take Fred with you. They must have video surveillance, check the tapes." Angel took charge effortlessly, barking orders with his usual lack of diplomacy.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Spike asked, squaring up to Angel.  
  
"I'm going to visit Lord Meenotuk, want to come?" Angel smirked, and Spike joined him in a rye chuckle.  
  
"Can I ask a question, before you guy's run off to rescue the damsel in distress?" Cordy broke in, "Are you sure she 'is' a damsel in distress? I mean no one's given me a good reason for what she did. Other than Spike who, no offence, seems to have a weakness where she's concerned."  
  
Lorne, who had been quiet and glum since his return, stood and left the room without comment. He could not condone Ariane's actions, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to condemn her either, at least not until he knew all the facts. He didn't want to sit around and listen while others blamed her without proof.  
  
Angel's brown eyes followed the sombre demon as he exited and his heart went out to him. Of all of them, Lorne had been closest to Ariane he could understand how difficult this was.  
  
"Oy bint, watch who you're calling weak." Spike scowled. Angel rolled his eyes and wondered, for the millionth time if Spike would ever grow up.  
  
Cordelia ignored him and continued to look around the room for a reaction. "It's a fair question." She stated in her own defence.  
  
"Don't look at me," Lindsey shrugged, "I'm the one who shot her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She lay still, hoping that if she didn't move the pain would diminish. Her back was a torment and it hurt to breathe. She could hear the slow rhythm of her heart, a pounding drum beating repeatedly in her ears. A pulse continually reminding her of her actions, like an echo of guilt.  
  
It took several moments for her confused senses to comprehend she was not alone in the room, she could hear someone else's low breathing. She listened intently allowing herself to be carried away by it, the act itself a blessed relief from her agony.  
  
The thing had been left there to watch over her, to inform its master when she awoke, if she awoke, or if she died. It was human, but barely so and it seemed fascinated by violence and misery, its name was David. David's every thought was polluted, corrupt and sordid, their contact made her feel dirty. She pulled her mind back before he could sense her presence.  
  
She felt an instant of nausea as she returned to her shattered body and prayed silently for a return to the abandon of unconsciousness.  
  
David approached and stood looming over her like a vulture, she could smell his fetid breath as he leaned close to her face to confirm she was still breathing. There was a sudden, piercing pain as he jabbed her chest with stiff fingers and she felt warm blood trickle down her side. It took all her will not to cry out, she tried to keep her breathing steady. The thing backed away, returning to its previous position on the opposite side of the room, seemingly convinced her condition had not changed. She heard a click then the muffled sound of a television.  
  
Sensing the mans attention was diverted her thoughts turned inward.  
  
"How could I have been so foolish, so careless?" She admonished herself, "To believe after all I have been shown, that people would endure my presence so freely. To believe that I was not influencing them with my own selfish wish to be accepted. I endangered the lives of everyone I have grown to care for, the only people who have shown me any emotion other than loathing. In return for their friendship I gave them violence and bloodshed."  
  
"You have been isolated for many years, Ariane, your contact with receptive beings was unpredicted." She heard the voice of Martin and the pieces of her heart ached for him. She knew his presence was an illusion but she could not bring herself to banish it. Instead she let her imagination return them to her home. To the west meadow under the shade of the willow, the summer sun sparkling on the stream, turning the water into sparkling pools of liquid diamonds.  
  
"That is no excuse, my teacher." She sobbed, she saw him now, as he had been four years ago. His white hair long, wild and unruly. The deep folds in his soft skin silent reminders of the laughter and happiness he had enjoyed in his long life.  
  
"An untrained power is a dangerous weapon." He reminded her, his gentle smile like a precious gift.  
  
"I was forbidden to have contact with others after you.." She could not bring herself to say the word. "I was not aware of this ability, sire, this curse. I should have.."  
  
"Yes?" He asked mildly.  
  
"I should have felt it." She whispered. "I should have controlled it."  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"You taught me to always question my own motives, to strive to provide the best for my master and to disregard my own desires. I was captivated by a world of new experiences and I turned my back on your teachings. I have committed a grievous transgression and my selfishness may have cost another life my lord."  
  
"May have? That would indicate there was an opportunity for you to redeem yourself. Did you succeed, apprentice?"  
  
"I know not, sire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Angel and Spike arrived at Lord Meenotuk's estate, the members of his "household" appeared to be in a frenzy. There were people scuttling hurriedly from one side of the huge reception hall to the other. Several men stood whispering conspiratorially beside a wide, white marble staircase winding its way to the upper floors. The men glared at Angel then mumbled and split up disappearing into a maze of corridors.  
  
The diminutive man who received them in the foyer looked terrified as he asked Angel if he had an appointment.  
  
"No, I was just passing and thought I'd drop in, you know how it is." Angel replied shrugging casually and scanning the scene around him.  
  
"I am afraid Lord Meenotuk is not at home, he was called away early this morning and we do not know if .. when he will be returning." The man corrected himself, but not quickly enough. Angel noted the slip and smiled cynically to himself.  
  
"Really, what a shame. I was looking forward to seeing him again. Listen eh, what's your name?" Angel asked slipping his arm around the mans shoulders and walking him further into the room.  
  
"Thomas, sir." The man replied, looking up anxiously into Angel's eyes.  
  
"Listen Thomas, you're seem a nice guy so I'm going to cut you a break. If you tell me where you're boss went this morning, I won't kill you." Angel stated calmly to the stunned man by his side.  
  
"I, I do not know sir." Thomas uttered, looking warily at Angel and taking a step away from him. "Though I believe the Lord was with Morven in the gathering before he left, perhaps she would know."  
  
"Perfect, Thomas. Now just show me where she is and you can go about your business." Thomas led Angel and the invisible Spike to a corridor and pointed out a door at the far end, indicating that was where Morven could be found, he scurried away as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him.  
  
Angel threw the door open, producing screams of fright from several women as he strode purposefully into the middle of the large room. He looked completely out of place there, in his dark grey sweater and black pants.  
  
The whole room was an explosion of colour. There were seer drapes of every conceivable hue covering the back wall of windows. Several very long, scarlet sofas' were placed at random around the room. Lounging on them were perhaps thirty people. Scattered on the floor there were masses of silk cushions mirroring the colours of the drapes. It was an almost perfect representation of a stereotypical harem, only the presence of young men in the group spoiling the image.  
  
"Jesus, it's like an MGM musical in here." He thought as he searched the faces around him for Morven.  
  
"Over there." Spike appeared and pointed toward a smaller group of four women in a corner.  
  
Morven stood when she saw Angel approach, she was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had worn at the offering in Angel's office. This time the bikini was covered by an azure robe. She raked her gaze over Angel insolently inspecting him. "Have you changed your mind, or have you tired of the little monster?" She asked one hand languidly tracing the contour of his face.  
  
Angel allowed the contact but his jaw was set in a hard line, one muscle jerking as he clenched his teeth. "No, I've come looking for information."  
  
Her hand dropped immediately and she turned away from him, her ego bruised. "You will hear nothing from me." She spat over her shoulder.  
  
"Look luv, I wouldn't piss him off. He's had a shitty day and he has a short temper at the best of times. Just tell him what he wants to hear and we'll leave. Or there's always the other option which means you'll be picking that pretty face off the floor later, you decide." Spike appraised her, his eyes tracing her from head to toe then back again. He could see she was enjoying the attention.  
  
"Spike, keep it in your pants for once." Angel winked at the spectre over the woman's shoulder, noting the good cop, bad cop roles and stepping in effortlessly. "Easy way or hard way?" Angel grabbed Morven by the arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"I'll tell him." She jerked her head toward Spike and Angel released her arm.  
  
He scowled at her while behind her he could see the young man who had also attended the offering at Wolfram and Hart. He was motioning to Angel to follow him. "You deal with her, I'll see what else I can find out." Angel muttered to Spike as he walked in the direction the boy had gone.  
  
He followed him down a narrow corridor, and through a doorway to what appeared to be a dormitory. Angel could see rows of open rooms with four beds in each, stretching down the corridor, there were perhaps ten of them. After the riot of colours in the previous room, the total lack of colour here was startling. There was nothing but white everywhere. White walls, floor, drapes, even the sheets on the beds were plain white.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Angel called to the boy, who had stopped in front of yet another door.  
  
"I did not know if you would recall me, I am Daniel my Lord." The boy bowed slightly and Angel was reminded of Ariane. "I wished to speak to you away from the others." He whispered.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked his brow furrowing, he stood back from the young man, maintaining distance in case it was a trap.  
  
"There is great trouble here. I over heard one of the council members talking, he said Ariane's mission had failed, is this true?"  
  
Angel's heart sank, "So she did know." He thought to himself before answering the boy. "I'm still standing here so I guess that means it failed, yeah."  
  
"Does she live?" Daniel asked, his tone conveyed concern.  
  
"Last time I heard, yes." Angel answered honestly.  
  
The boy nodded then opened the door and Angel readied himself for a fight, but the room behind was empty. He walked through and Daniel followed him.  
  
The room was tiny, grey and windowless, more a cupboard than a room. A narrow cot stood in the corner, a small chest at its foot the only pieces of furniture. A single bulb hung from the ceiling, the dim light it gave out only succeeded in making the room seem even more miserable. It was a cheerless place and it reminded Angel of some of the squalid hovels he had stayed in following his re-ensoulment.  
  
"Is this your room?" Angel asked, wondering again why the boy had brought him here.  
  
"No, this was Ariane's cell." Daniel walked to the chest and lifted its top looking inside for something. He returned to Angel with a small bundle of papers, Angel noticed they were pencil drawings. "The Lord bid me to burn these, but I could not. I thought perhaps as you are now her master that the right to them was yours. I would be grateful if you could return them to her."  
  
"Why wasn't she in rooms like the others?" Angel asked flicking through the sketches.  
  
"Ariane was not permitted to communicate with the rest of the gathering." He told Angel. "She was only released from here to meet with Lord Meenotuk. We were forbidden to approach her, we were told she was a witch and would steal our souls."  
  
"Did you believe that?" Angel looked at the boy and he smiled grimly.  
  
"No. She and I trained together with a teacher, Martin, for a time." The boy thought for a second before adding, "We were ... friends. Sire, I must return before I am missed." He jumped nervously when a door slammed in another part of the house.  
  
Angel only nodded and looked around the dismal room once more before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This will probably be my last chapter before Christmas, so I'll take the opportunity to wish all of you a happy festive season.  
  
GidgetGirl: It's nice to see someone else's mind can make the same crazy connections as my own. Is she real? Yeah she is, at least to me.  
  
Imzadi: Thank goodness Lindsey is okay for you, I was worried there would be a lynching if I got him wrong.  
  
MysticWolf1: Still with me, I'm very grateful. Thanks  
  
Samara: I'm glad you enjoyed Ch13, I hope you like this one too.  
  
Celtic Cat: How you can compare my clumsy effort with your elegant work is beyond me, but thanks.  
  
Kinoa: I'm negative by nature, I never think anything I do is good enough.  
  
Tariq: No crossover, not this time.  
  
Oh by the way, I just found out the UK is finally going to see series 5 in January. (Imagine if you can a 5'2" Scottish bird doing a one woman Mexican wave) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Where did you sneak off too?" Spike asked Angel as they were heading back toward the foyer. Spike felt unexpectedly buoyant as though being an active participant in this kind of situation was exactly what he had been missing.  
  
"Daniel took me to Ariane's room." Angel replied, still running through their conversation in his mind. He shook off the pessimistic vibes the exchange had left him with, "What did you find out?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
Spike noticed the redirection but let it go without comment. "Lindsey was right, the fat prick was called to Savage Associates this morning just after "rising" she said. I'll tell you, Angel, she might be real hot to look at, but talk about high maintenance. If you weren't showering her with compliments every couple of minutes she got all moody. Then again maybe you should have picked her, she would have suited you down to the ground."  
  
"Stick to the subject, Spike. What else did she say?" Angel was in no mood to be distracted by Spike's usual snide banter.  
  
"She said he was in really good spirits last night, I guess they spent the night together. Ugh, Christ, what a bloody thought, that prime bit of skirt and the fat ponce, bumping uglies." Spike made disgusted, retching noises.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get to the point. She said he was talking about Ari's ultimate disgrace and his final triumph. Something about Ariane thinking she had escaped and how he could still make her life hell, or words to that effect at least."  
  
"Do you think she was working with him?"  
  
"Who, Morven? I wouldn't put it passed her." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Not, Morven. Hell, Spike, sometimes you're dense." Angel yelled at Spike as he climbed back into his car.  
  
"Say what you mean why don't you, it's not like I've got feelings or anything." Spike grumbled as he came through the closed car door. "Bloody twat. You would have got bugger all if it hadn't been for me smooth talking the blonde bint back there." He yelled back.  
  
Angel sighed, "You're right, Spike, I'm sorry. You did a good job." He muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Yeah, right, em, thanks." Spike rubbed at the back of his head, embarrassed. He could handle it when Angel and he were trading insults, but he had a really hard time dealing with Angel being nice to him. Thank God it didn't happen often.  
  
"Do you think she was working with him?" Angel asked again.  
  
"No way. Not knowingly at least. He didn't want Ariane to know, he wanted her self-respect Angel, he was trying to break her."  
  
"What did she do to him, to make him hate her so much?" Angel voiced his thoughts without realising.  
  
"Damned if I know, I guess she didn't tell me everything." Spike replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She came round slowly, like walking out of a thick fog. She groaned as the pain returned, hot, remorseless pain, not only in the physical sense.  
  
"Ah the thought thief awakens. How are you feeling my sweet little pest?" Savage cooed close to her ear. She turned her head away from him, the motion causing more discomfort.  
  
"Don't feel like talking yet? That's understandable, you've had a busy day." Sarcasm oozed from every word.  
  
"What do you want of me?" She whispered, her voice barley audible.  
  
"Can't you tell, why don't you read my thoughts? That is what you do isn't it?"  
  
"Your mind is shielded." She replied, she tried to find a way around his defence but she was too weak.  
  
"Yes, a nice little trick. It comes in very handy sometimes." He was filled with his own devious power, she could feel brutality radiating from him like a fever.  
  
"What do I want from you?" He pretended to ponder the question, pacing the room around her. "You are nothing more than an amusement now, though I mean to make you pay dearly for your meddling. As your own Lord has already paid. I will enjoy watching you suffer."  
  
"Angel?" Savage smiled cynically at her confusion, he could use this to his advantage. Make her believe Angel had perished and she had assisted in his murder.  
  
"Yes, at last he is gone. Your futile efforts were in vain little one, my plan was flawless. Even your hopeless act of repentance could not prevent my ascension." He heard her sob, the sound releasing with it a hideous power.  
  
"Angel." She cried, "Dear God, what have I done?" She sobbed again.  
  
"I should have . if I had only .. No, no more deception, Ariane. You knew what was happening, you sensed it! Each time you gave, they gave more. Every time you released your feelings they opened themselves to you. You were aware of this and you chose to ignore it. You wanted to believe their feelings were genuine, so you convinced yourself it was true. Well look at the hell you have created, is it any wonder Lord Meenotuk caged you like an animal. You are nothing better than a parasite who feeds on the emotions of others. You cry, Ariane but who are your tears for I wonder? Angel, the man you swore to serve with your last breath, or are they for yourself?" Her thoughts tumbled around in her distraught mind.  
  
She sank into despair, replaying all the events leading up to this madness. "Fred and Harmony in the ladies room; Angel after the party; Spike on the steps; Lorne at home; Gunn at the movies. Was any of it untainted?" She questioned herself.  
  
Mark Savage stood rooted to the spot his nerve endings on fire. This small girl was filled with such unbelievable force. Lord Meenotuk had told him she was an emotional conduit, that her feelings could pass on their strength to another but he had no idea the act itself was so intoxicating. Her grief and self loathing were like a psychic flare, a supernatural revitalization, washing over him like a regenerating tide. He uttered a grunt of pure pleasure, the sound almost sexual. He caught himself before he gave up completely to the ecstasy.  
  
"Now I understand why Lord Meenotuk was so reluctant to let her go." Savage thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So which one is he again?" Cordelia asked, holding a glossy magazine Wesley had left on his desk.  
  
"The one shaking hands with the President, Cordelia." He replied, sighing in exasperation but not taking his eyes from the computer monitor.  
  
"The cute one, with the blonde hair?"  
  
"Yes, Cordelia, the cute, blonde one, who tried to kill Angel, remember." Wesley snatched the magazine and put it back on his desk then returned his attention to the monitor again.  
  
"Have we decided on a reason for him trying to kill Angel?"  
  
"I could give you a few, off the top of my head." Lindsey replied, looking over Wesley's shoulder at the screen.  
  
"I was looking for "his" reasons though, not yours." She quipped.  
  
"Savage wants the top spot, Cordelia. He assumed that by taking Angel out of the equation, he would create bedlam in Wolfram and Hart and it would give him his chance to step in. It's as simple as that."  
  
"I doubt what Mark Savage had in mind was simple." Lindsey muttered, stretching over Wesley to use the keyboard. "He's a power hungry lunatic, who has a fixation with coming second. Mark Savage is an irrational over- achiever from a long line of irrational over-achievers. He'll stop at nothing, and I mean nothing, to get what he wants. And what he wants more than anything else is to be the number one, in everything. He was top of his class at law school but only after he had two other students driven insane. He killed his father in order to gain control of their company. Killing Angel would be a walk in the park to this guy."  
  
"And he only made one mistake, he gave you the gun. How many times have you tried to kill me now, Lindsey, I've lost count?" Angel wandered into the office and sat casually in a chair.  
  
"Did you manage to find anything, Angel." Wesley asked coming between the two again.  
  
"Meenotuk's gone. Probably dead. So that means there's an opening for a sleazy, lowlife, scumbag who has a thing for pretty blonde's. Why don't you send them your resume, Lindsey." Angel commented dryly, his demeanour mockingly relaxed.  
  
Spike sniggered and Angel shot him a self-satisfied grin. Gunn and Fred entered the frosty room moments later, catching only the very end of the conversation.  
  
"Nice to see we're all still acting like adults." Gunn smirked knowingly. He threw a number of black and white photographs onto Wesley's crowded desk. Angel snatched one of them and sat studying it closely, Wesley and Cordelia followed suit.  
  
"Those two guy's were the one's who took Ariane. The nurse on duty said the blonde guy on the left did all the talking." Gunn informed Angel, pointing at the figure in question. "She said he was ultra polite, but that there was something creepy about him. The fact that he didn't seem to give a crap that moving Ariane would probably kill her seemed to re-enforce her opinion."  
  
"Any paperwork?" Lindsey enquired.  
  
"There was, but it seems there was a fire in the office seconds after they left. Surprisingly the only file destroyed was Ariane's, damned convenient if you ask me."  
  
"Convenient for both of them." Cordelia added.  
  
"I don't follow." Gunn stated.  
  
"Well, there's no proof he took her, and now there's no proof she was even there at all. Mark Savage gets his partner in crime back and Ariane gets to pull a Houdini."  
  
"She makes a good point, Angel. If Ariane was involved then leaving her in the hospital leaves her wide open to us. Taking her means she doesn't have to answer any questions." Fred suggested.  
  
They all sat in quiet contemplation of the subject until everyone jumped when the telephone rang, Wesley grabbed it quickly then looked toward Angel.  
  
"It's for you." He stated simply, offering the other man the receiver.  
  
Angel held the phone to his ear, but said nothing.  
  
"We have something to discuss." A cold emotionless voice informed him.  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"I believe I have something of yours. She's a rather pretty little trinket, although in her current state her appeal is more, shall we say, ornamental than recreational." He chuckled maliciously, the sound producing a skin prickling feeling, like fingernails on a chalkboard.  
  
"What makes you think I'm interested?" Angel sneered, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Come now, Mr Angel. If you were not interested in the safety of this girl would you have sent your little chum's scurrying around to search for her? No, you are a creature of habit and your habits betray you. You don't like it when something of yours is taken without your consent."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't take personality tips from the man who tried to have me killed. Let's cut to the chase shall we, where and when, Savage?"  
  
"Ah, I like a man who dispenses with time wasting preamble. In different circumstances we might have been friends."  
  
"In different circumstances I might rip your throat out. Where and when?"  
  
"At my offices, at midnight. I always liked midnight so much better than "high noon". It's so much more sinister, don't you think?" Angel hung up without replying.  
  
Wesley snatched up the phone the second Angel's hand released it, he dialled a number and looked toward Angel for details. "Yes, we need an ops unit.."  
  
Angel took the phone from Wesley's ear and stated coldly, "Cancel that order." He hung up the phone again this time keeping his hand on the receiver.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wesley asked astonished.  
  
"No ops unit, the more people who know about this the bigger the risk of something going wrong. At least everyone in this room can be trusted, well almost." Angel drew daggers at Lindsey, who willingly shot back some of his own.  
  
"What did he say? Is she alive?" Spike enquired, drawing Angel's attention.  
  
"I'm meeting with him tonight at midnight, his offices. As for your second question, I don't know."  
  
"You didn't bloody well ask him?" Spike shrieked, flapping his arms.  
  
"You know what, you're right, Spike, I didn't ask him, how about I call him back and get the details?"  
  
"How about we go outside and finish this you big poof."  
  
"This isn't going to help anyone." Wesley, the eternal mediator, attempted to cool another Angel, Spike spat, "Really, this constant bickering is very tiresome."  
  
"Here, here." Lindsey smirked as the watcher scolded the two vampires. They both turned on him together and he backed off, palms facing outward in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"Okay, fine, Mr I'm in charge, what's the plan?" Spike scowled at Angel and waited, the others gathering round to listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so I fibbed, but I didn't think I'd have it finished before Christmas. Anyway I wanted to leave you with a trademark cliffhanger!!  
  
Gidgetgirl: Please step out of my head, there's barley enough room for me in there.  
  
Kate: Must remember to pay Celtic Cat her 10%.  
  
Imzadi: Dear God, your appetite is insatiable.  
  
MysticWolf1: Merry Christmas again.  
  
Tariq: I don't think there will be any more info on Meenotuk.  
  
CelticCat: What can I say, credit where credit is due. Loving Fume of Sighs by the way. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The two hours between nine and eleven seemed to fly by in a frenzied blur of activity. Each member of the gang was busily making their own preparations for the coming expedition.  
  
The only one not to have a role to prepare for was Spike. He was as organised as he could be in the present circumstances so he made do with following Angel until it was time to leave.  
  
"Couldn't you just pretend to have something to do?" Angel almost pleaded.  
  
"This is more fun, anyway you need me and I'm enjoying the thought that you're going to owe me. Payback's going to be a bitch, you do know that don't you?" Spike was walking in a wide circle around Angel's desk.  
  
"There's no justice in this world." He sighed as Wesley and Lindsey walked through the door. "Good news please, Wes?"  
  
"Good and bad. Savages offices are heavily guarded, but he only has one body guard. He doesn't trust anyone else." The Englishman informed him, Lindsey sat in the corner sullen and silent.  
  
"So what's the bad news?" Gunn strode to Wesley's side dressed in a grey t- shirt and baggy Levi's, all he needed was his cross-bow to complete the ensemble.  
  
"The police found the body of Father McBride two hours ago, preliminary autopsy reports state cause of death to be some kind of heart attack. My source at the coroners office told me he looked terrified, he also said there was something odd about it. The internal organs appeared to have been cooked. He said if he didn't know better he'd have thought they had been micro-waved." Wesley shrugged wishing he'd had something better.  
  
"Nice." Spike could always be trusted to say something totally inappropriate.  
  
"That wasn't my first thought, but under the circumstances I believe he deserved it." Wesley nodded, allowing himself a guilty smirk.  
  
"Any clue what did it?" Angel enquired, returning the conversation to their more serious problems.  
  
"There's wasn't much to go on, Angel. Lindsey gave me some interesting information regarding Savage which gave me place to start. The man has a fascination with the Ancient Egyptians, more specifically their occult. He mentioned the two college students who Savage managed to drive insane, apparently overnight. That was a ritual favoured by Semerkhet, who reined between 3050BC and 2899BC. ."  
  
"Skip the history lesson Wes." Angel gave the ex-watcher a not so subtle hint.  
  
"Yes, of course." Wesley nudged his glasses further onto his nose, a gesture which was due more to nerves than necessity. "Semerkhet was the second King of the first dynasty. Something I imagine Savage could sympathise with. He was also well known for his vicious nature and an aversion for "mess". In other words he liked to kill people, but not to get his hands dirty. His sorcerers gave him a crystal endowed with magical properties and when used in conjunction with a curse this crystal is able to incinerate a person from the inside out. I'm guessing that he tried to use it on Father McBride, but the man died before the ritual was complete."  
  
"The prick's a total nut, ain't he. An anally retentive control freak with a fetish for being number one." Spike giggled childishly as he appeared to sit cross legged on Angel's desk.  
  
"That sums him up rather well." Wesley admitted smirking at Spikes fitting synopsis.  
  
"So why didn't Savage just use that on me in the first place?" Angel asked simply.  
  
"I'm not psychic, Angel." Wesley informed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang met in the car park, Angel opting for the Viper as his preferred mode of transportation. Though it was far from inconspicuous even for LA he figured there was no need to hide. Spike and Lindsey joined him, the others opting for the less ostentatious alternative, one of the ops teams black MPV's.  
  
"We all know what we have to do, there's no need for me to go over it again, is there, Spike?" Angel drawled.  
  
"Shove that up your flippin arse. Of everyone here I'm the last one you should be worried about." Spike quipped, offering an obscene finger gesture in Angel's direction as he disappeared into the side of the car, sulking.  
  
"I still don't see what you want me there for." Lindsey questioned for the fifth or sixth time, Angel had lost count. He sighed and rolled his warm brown eyes heavenward as though praying for patience.  
  
"We don't have time to go over that again. Gunn you know where you're going, right?" Angel asked as the man swung into the drivers seat.  
  
"Sure." Angel smiled, it was classic Gunn, why use five words when one will do.  
  
"Alright, be careful." He slid behind the wheel of the Viper and gunned the engine, listening to its deep growling for a second before pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Well, isn't this cosy." Spike commented, he was squeezing himself into the space between the front seats, alternating his impish gaze between Angel and Lindsey. He was like an impatient child asking if they were almost there yet.  
  
"Are you on something?" Lindsey queried, still unsure of the ghost.  
  
"Nope, I'm just high on unlife." Spike gave the lawyer a theatrical wink.  
  
"Really, you hide it so well." Angel muttered almost quietly enough to be ignored.  
  
"Like you're not getting a kick out of this." Spike shot back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, cause this day's just been the best so far. What more could I ask for than to end it in a face-off with a maniac attorney." Angel looked at Spike, his eyes ablaze. There was much more he wanted to say but he was storing up his rage to use against Savage.  
  
"You know hanging around with you guys has been truly enlightening." Lindsey remarked, his tone mocking. "You spend more time sniping at each other than actually doing anything constructive. How on earth did you manage to avert the apocalypse and take over Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Have you ever noticed how some people really don't like to admit their own ineptitude, Angel?" Spike sneered, eyeing Lindsey coldly.  
  
"Now you come to mention it." Angel smirked to himself, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get this out of here," Savage motioned to the prone figure on his office floor in disgust. "Have her taken to the beach house. I'll collect her when I've concluded my business." Savage informed David. The man was a lumbering Neanderthal but he did as he was told without question, a trait Savage valued in his operatives.  
  
David merely grunted his response unintentionally reinforcing Savages opinion. He lifted the limp body of the unconscious girl, she appeared boneless in his arms. He noticed she was still bleeding and some of the ruby fluid had spread onto the carpet of Savages office. He shrugged inwardly dismissing the detail, deeming it unimportant.  
  
He couldn't see what was so interesting about this one. She was dying, that much was obvious, at least to him. What did he care, all he needed to know was the body was his when it finally gave up breathing, then he could have all the fun he wanted.  
  
Saliva ran in his mouth and his breathing became laboured at the thought of the joyous entertainment he could have with this girls carcass. For someone with his limited intelligence he could be very creative when his interest was piqued.  
  
Ariane clung grimly to consciousness, she couldn't risk blacking out and losing any chance to escape.  
  
Her mind was filled with the sickening images of what this man planned to do to her. It came as no comfort that the thing intended to wait until her life had expired to perform these debased acts. Compared with the intentions of the other man, she would much rather have her corpse molested. Somewhere, in the deepest reaches of her mind she considered either of the options to be a fitting punishment for her sin.  
  
"But still you think of escape? You are a wicked coward, who cannot accept the fate you have bought with the blood of your master." The voice in her head yelled, and she could find no fault with its comments.  
  
"Yes wicked, yes a coward too, but would I be any less of these things if I were dead?" She considered.  
  
Black flowers bloomed behind her closed lids as she was thrown into the back of a car. Sweeping waves of unconsciousness crashing over her like an incoming tide. She pushed the welcoming abyss away, the act sapping more of her fading strength than she could afford. She couldn't stop the groan from escaping through her gritted teeth, though she tried to muffle the sound in the soft leather upholstery of the cars back seat.  
  
"You're a stubborn little bitch, I'll give you that." David's face contorted into something approximating a grin, his voice was as rough and coarse as she had imagined. Its tone thought flat was filled with a vicious life, betraying more of his sick yearnings.  
  
"I am more than your puny mind can fathom." She spoke quietly, but defined every word so he was sure to understand.  
  
"I couldn't give much of a crap what you are, right now you're a job. You're all shot to hell, why don't you just die, that'd make things really simple and I wouldn't have to send you ass all the way to the god damned beach." He spat, leaning into the car so as not to be overheard.  
  
"Yes, die, that would give you what you want. You could have your way with me after I am cold, that is your intention is it not?" She struggled to keep her tone conversational, trying not to aggravate him further. He was not the kind of man who could hold his temper in check for long and she could ill afford more physical punishment.  
  
"How do you know that?" He leaned heavily on her shoulder with one of his meaty hands. Again the black flowers flew across her eyes.  
  
"David, I know many things." She delved into the black pit of his mind searching him for something she could use. "I know that you detest the man you call "boss". You only follow his orders because without him you would have no-one to supply bodies to sate your vile cravings." She sent him a memory, enhancing the emotions until she could feel he was engrossed. He grunted and ground himself into her, simulating the act she was projecting to him.  
  
Her strength faltered, she could no longer sustain the images and the man almost leapt from her, backing out of the open door. This time when oblivion came to claim her she had no energy to fight it.  
  
David stood panting and sweating, leaning on the roof of the car trying to calm his jangling senses.  
  
"You sick or something?" A voice from behind shocked him. David turned on the owner of the voice raising his fist without being aware he was doing it.  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He shot, the boy was no more than twenty with badly cut red hair, scrawny and wearing a suit at least two sizes too large for him.  
  
"Nothin, man. You just looked like you were gonna throw up." He stood several paces back from the larger man, hoping the distance would give him time to run if the need arose.  
  
"Yeah, sick, right." David sighed with relief, he unclenched his fist and ran a shaking hand over his clammy face. "Who are you?"  
  
"Names Rick, boss told me I'd be taking a trip to the beach tonight. This the cargo?" Rick asked motioning to the Mercedes they stood beside and it's prone passenger.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. Where's the other one?" David asked, it was procedure to have two vehicles in operation when a cargo was being transported.  
  
"Andy's in the clone car." Rick pointed to his left to an identical S600 silver Mercedes closer to the exit.  
  
"Then get your ass behind the wheel and get the hell out of here. The sooner that creepy bitch is out of my sight the better."  
  
"Fine by me, man." Rick slid into the seat and grinned, running his hands eagerly over the steering wheel, "Never get enough of driving these things." He stated as he pulled the door closed and turned the key in the ignition, paying no attention to his fellow traveller.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this took so long everyone, but what with the holidays and family commitments I'm afraid something had to suffer.  
  
Not to worry I'm back on track and have already completed chapter 17. It's in the process of being edited and should be posted in a day, or two at the most.  
  
Thanks for your patience and Happy New Year.  
  
Just Another Angel  
  
Note to Celtic Cat I haven't read too much of Fume of Sighs. I was getting caught up and couldn't concentrate on this. Don't worry as soon as I'm done I'll read the whole thing. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Angel and Lindsey stood before a highly polished chrome counter in the reception of the Savage Associates building. So far Angel had counted half a dozen security staff roaming the lobby and manning the entrance. In a way he was flattered by all the fuss his presence had created, even though the men could prove to be a problem.  
  
"But Mr Savage said you would be alone." The disgruntled security guard on reception repeated.  
  
"I didn't think he would object to me bringing along some legal council." Angel stated, eyeing the man with cold consideration, his voice indicating he didn't give a damn if Savage objected or not.  
  
The guard stared at Lindsey's bruised and cut face then back to Angel, warily. Before he could debate the subject further the telephone on his desk buzzed.  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard nodded as though the person on the other end could see him. "Mr Savage will see you now."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it." Angel mocked before he and Lindsey made their way in the direction the guard had pointed. They were faced with a long wall of mirrors, only the fact that four of the panels were recessed, indicating there were elevators present.  
  
Lindsey considered his reflection as he stood there, apparently alone. "I don't think I'd ever get used to that."  
  
"If I had a face like yours I'd actually look forward to never seeing it again. Takes all kinds I suppose." Angel shrugged and held his hands together in front of him smirking at his own wit. The elevator doors slid open without a sound, its interior was lined from top to bottom in red velvet.  
  
"I don't think much of this, it feels like walking into someone's heart." Lindsey grimaced looking around him with distaste.  
  
"Do that often, do you?" Whispered Spike in his ear, scaring him.  
  
"We know what we're doing here don't we?" Angel uttered, hoping Spike took the hint and started searching the building for Ariane rather than hanging around just to annoy Lindsey. He couldn't take the risk of speaking to Spike directly, he had the feeling their every move was being monitored.  
  
"Get over yourself, you bloody big poof. I'm waiting to see where he takes you before I start. If she's here, I'm guessing she won't be far from him." Spike's voice was projected from only inches away and Angel could hear the smirk in his voice. Knowing he could pretty much say or do anything and Angel couldn't react proving to be a temptation Spike found impossible to resist.  
  
"How do you do that?" Spike whispered, close to his ear. " I know it's pointless but it's quite a trick, how you mange to make that little blue vein pulse like that." Angel felt a tiny pressure by his right temple as Spike indicated exactly which vein he was referring to. Angel's teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists almost without his knowledge.  
  
"Don't worry mate, I'll do my job. Just thought I'd give your pent up aggressions a boost before I go save the girl, the day, and all that."  
  
"Bite me." Angel sighed almost inaudibly as the elevator door glided open. He could hear Spike sniggering as he and Lindsey strode out of the scarlet cell to face a gargantuan man who stood across the corridor on in front of them.  
  
"This way." David growled without waiting for Angel to introduce himself. Angel noticed the man's gait was ungainly and awkward, probably due to his massive thighs that seemed to actively hinder his movements. Whatever the reason Angel wasn't looking forward to dealing with him, though he believed it would prove inevitable.  
  
The three men followed the brute to a set of oak doors. Angel felt something squeeze his shoulder before the doors opened. That was the sign telling him Spike was on the move.  
  
The doors closed behind them without a sound and the big man took up a place across them, essentially cutting off their escape route. Automatically Angel scanned the room for alternative exits and found none. His attention was captivated by his surroundings. Had things not been so serious he would have found the sight comical.  
  
Savage was sitting behind an unbelievably vast desk, which would have been completely clear if not for the telephone. Angel thought of his desk, which was perpetually cluttered and piled high with paperwork.  
  
The over sized cream leather chair Savage sat on, coupled with the rest of the office furniture all in similar light colours, gave the office a clinical and anaemic look, spoiled only by the symbolic altar, which was the dark marble desktop. It looked like a black chasm, ready to swallow anyone foolish enough to venture too close.  
  
There seemed to be no personal touches in the space giving it a soulless atmosphere. Not even the art on the walls (which included some renaissance originals that appeared to have been mounted with precision rather than care) could inject any warmth into the room.  
  
Savage himself was staring back at Angel with cool grey eyes devoid of any emotion and impossible to read. His light grey business suit, which was an almost perfect match with his eyes, was in pristine condition even thought it was after midnight. Not one strand of his expertly styled blonde hair had dared to stray out of place. Even his fingernails gleamed with what could only be a professional manicure. Savage seemed to be the living embodiment of Angel's complete opposite.  
  
He looked at the younger man over the curiously large expanse of desk; he couldn't help but wonder if he was compensating for something. The thought brought a smile and Angel didn't even try to disguise it.  
  
"Something amuses you Mister Angel?" The man enquired  
  
"Its just Angel, but then you know that." Anyone who knew anything about him knew that and Savage had made it pretty clear he had more than a casual knowledge of him. Angel's passionless smile dissolved, leaving cold curiosity in its place,  
  
"Hmm, yes. We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Mark Savage." Savage stood and walked around his desk, his right hand outstretched. His movements were stiff and graceless.  
  
Angel made a show of putting his hands in his pockets and couldn't help himself from tunelessly whistling and gazing at the ceiling until the proffered hand was returned to the man's side untouched.  
  
"Lindsey McDonald, I didn't expect to see you here." Savage sneered, covering the awkwardness, "You look rather the worst for wear, but then I hear you are working with a lower class of clientele lately."  
  
"True, but I'm still one step above the cast-offs and B-class wannabes who come to you because they can't afford to pay Wolfram and Hart." Lindsey smiled as best he could and Angel saluted him for his well placed comeback.  
  
"I don't think we're here to discuss our respective client lists Savage. Why don't we get down to business, these are kind of my peak working hours and we're burning moonlight." Angel tried to relax, to retain at least the pretence that this was a business negotiation. What he really wanted to do was walk over to the Armani wearing, smug assed son of a bitch and send him to hell with his perfect nose occupying a space where his right ear used to be. Unfortunately that would have to wait, he had to focus, this wasn't just about getting his own back. He wanted answers and he wanted Ariane, she had some explaining to do.  
  
"Very good, Angel. I'll gladly turn to the matter of your young charge." Savage returned to his chair and attempted to resume command of the proceedings. He was furious with himself for allowing the situation to degenerate into nothing better than petty mud slinging. After all this was his territory and his negotiation, why should he feel as though he were on the defensive? Never the less that was exactly how he felt and he detested the sensation. "Please sit down." He indicated two chairs opposite his desk.  
  
"No thanks." Angel glanced over his shoulder to confirm the guards whereabouts then returned his attention to Savage, there seemed to be some internal war going on behind those colourless eyes. It was exactly the reaction he had hoped for when he'd forced Lindsey to join him.  
  
"She's not here." Spikes whispering voice broke through his thoughts. "She was though, less than an hour ago, the blood's still wet. I tracked her from this office to the parking lot in the basement."  
  
"Where is she now?" Savage's face registered surprise, though it was quickly concealed. He was shocked by Angels pointed question, it appeared the vampire was in no doubt that the girl was not with him.  
  
Angel wasn't in the mood for tiptoeing around; he wanted out of here as soon as possible. The more time he spent in Mark Savages company the less he liked it. There seemed to be something unhinged about this guy, he was wound way too tight and guys like that were too unpredictable.  
  
"In spite of myself, I like you, Angel." Savage grinned covering his initial alarm with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"I can't say the same." Angel's tone was caustic. "Are you going to answer the question, I'm getting bored with this?" Angel turned around and glared at David again, who still stood by the door. If he hadn't known better he could have mistaken the man for a statue.  
  
"I apologise, I was not aware I was here to keep you entertained. Perhaps I should have kept the girl here, she could have filled you with joy I'm sure." He sneered.  
  
"I'm curious Savage, did you really think one little girl could rock Wolfram & Hart?" Angel displayed a casual interest.  
  
"Not Wolfram & Hart, Angel, just you. Without you to lead them, the company would be in a state of disarray, temporarily of course. I noticed when the previous management, eh stepped down shall we say, there was a period of instability among the clients. I was not in a position to take advantage of the situation at that time. However I considered, if similar circumstances could be orchestrated then similar uncertainty would follow, and I would be in a position to capitalise."  
  
"What exactly was Ariane's role in your scheme?" Angel probed never one to sugar coat his questions.  
  
"I applaud your directness, Angel. The girl was a diversion. I knew you relied heavily upon visions to, what was your motto? Oh yes, "Help the helpless". It also common knowledge you were not adjusting well to life behind a desk. So Meenotuk's offer of her somewhat limited powers, appeared to be something you could not refuse. Her main function as far as my plan was concerned was to divide your team. Meenotuk had informed me the girl was a conduit, an emotional transmitter if you like. He assured me she would spread feelings of distrust, fear and tension, just as she had in his court. Having spent some time in her company I have reviewed that opinion. It seems she absorbs the feelings of those around her then transmits her emotions in return. The effect isn't all together unpleasant, but then you will be aware of that." Savages eyes gleamed as he watched Angel absorb his comments. He wondered exactly what emotions the girl had spread through Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"So she was just as clueless about this whole plot as I was?" Lindsey's eyes betrayed his fury, though he managed to keep his voice low.  
  
"Clueless." Savage breathed a mocking chuckle. "Yes that describes it rather well."  
  
The two lawyers were locked in an unspoken duel Angel was reluctant to disrupt. "Pretty elaborate plan, there were so many things that could go wrong. Knowing what I do of you I would have expected better." Angel countered. His demeanour remained crisp and business like, though inside he was seething. He had all the answers he needed from this sanctimonious bastard, all except one.  
  
"What makes you think something went wrong? Are you so sure this wasn't exactly what I had in mind? True, it would have been much simpler if Lindsey had dispatched you this morning, but then I would have been denied the chance to meet you face to face, and take your life myself." Savage ripped open his desk drawer and pulled out the jet crystal. Without waiting he began the ritual, "Ra un shi, ram un ka, me en kat un ra vay."  
  
Angel was frozen where he stood, his eyes seemed to be the only things he could move and they locked on the grey orbs of Mark Savage with a rage so deep it seemed primeval. He could feel a burning sensation growing inside him like a murderous pregnancy. "This must be what it feels like to spontaneously combust." The insane thought passed through his mind unsolicited and unchecked. The pain was incredible; he could almost feel his organs blistering in side his chest.  
  
Lindsey read the situation in seconds, what ever Savage was muttering, it was meant to kill Angel. He ran at Savage picking up a chair as he went, hoisting it to his side and swinging it at the murmuring man like a baseball bat. He heard a sickening crack as Savage's left arm broke. His scream of surprise and pain brought a grin to Lindsey's face. The crystal, which had been spinning in his outstretched palm, flew across the room, smashing into dust against the wall opposite.  
  
There was an odd flash of purple light, followed by a strange strobe effect casting them all in flat mauve effulgence. The effect was short lived and no one had time to pay much attention.  
  
Spike yelled from across the room, "Hey, Mickey Mantle, watch your back." Seconds later Lindsey was lifted from the floor, his feet dangling and kicking at fresh air. The huge man had him by the upper arms and threw him onto the desk cracking his head on the marble top. The world seemed to slow and Lindsey watched, morbidly fascinated as the lumbering ogre landed on him and began throttling the life out of him.  
  
Angel shook his head in an effort to clear it. The burning sensation had ceased instantly when Lindsey had knocked the crystal out of Savage's hand. He ignored the lingering pain and made for the struggling pair on the desk, landing a double fisted blow on the back of the black suited mans head producing a satisfying groan. Lindsey took advantage of the loosening of David's grip to slip out from under him. He lay gasping on the floor clawing at his already bruising throat and trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, dickhead?" Spike enquired running toward Savage who was trying to sneak out of the office unnoticed. He was cradling his broken arm, the slightest movement causing waves of nausea. His previously impassive face was a study in anguish. Tears coursed down his cheeks and there was an odd mewling sound issuing from him. Spike could only pick out a few words from the feeble wankers' unintelligible mutterings.  
  
"Please .. don't kill me." Savage pleaded, cringing as Spike approached him.  
  
He had never imagined the scheme to rid himself of this stupid vampire could have been foiled so effortlessly. And that the end should be decided by violence, against him, was unthinkable. He was Mark Savage for God's sake; he could and would have anything he wanted. He had underestimated the demon, that much was clear, but what now? He would be lucky to escape this night with his life. How could it be that just a few hours ago he was imagining his ascension to his rightful place?  
  
"Where's the girl, prick?" Spike questioned, Savage seemed totally unaware of his incorporeality. A fact Spike didn't see any need to enlighten him with.  
  
"Please?" Was the only word he could decipher between sobs.  
  
"Tell me where she is and I'll think about sparing you." Spike prompted with no intention of allowing Angel to let the man live.  
  
Before Savage could reply the colossal, hulking figure of David stumbled across the room toward them. Angel, in game face and with vampiric agility and speed reined blows on the fat body guard from every conceivable angle. David fell into Savage who shrieked like a maiden aunt as the two tumbled to the floor in a graceless heap of arms and legs.  
  
"Nice one, Angel. That gibbering geek was just about to tell me where he's keeping Ari. Oh, yes, that's just brilliant. Look at him now, he's passed out. I don't know which one of you I'd rather slap." Spike knelt on the floor beside the unconscious attorney, the urge to smack the guy was irresistible. He drew his fist back and steadied himself to keep from falling over then let fly. Spike was gob smacked when first he heard, then felt the satisfying reverberation as the blow hit home.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike gasped staring at his stinging hand in astonishment.  
  
"What the?" Angel was at his side and couldn't halt his own hand from reaching out to prod Spikes shoulder just to prove it was solid.  
  
"You beauty." Spike leapt from the floor, dancing a queerly elegant dance. An odd cross between Fred Astaire and James Brown.  
  
"Hey, Ginger, you might want to quit that before you do yourself and injury, any way you look like a prat, it's embarrassing." Angel smiled in spite of himself. He walked over to the man as though to shake his hand. Instead he landed a swift right hook, square on his jaw. "I promised myself I'd do that the minute I got the chance." Angel explained gleefully.  
  
"I had it coming, but I don't think it'll happen again." Spike replied as he rubbed at the rising knot on his chin. "I don't think anything could spoil this moment, not even you. You still hit like a girl."  
  
"Tell me that tomorrow when you can't open your mouth." The two vampires appeared to be chatting casually, paying absolutely no attention to the crumpled heap of tangled body parts on the office floor. The crumpled heap, which was separating its knotted limbs and rising to its collective feet.  
  
David ran at them, his fuzzy head filled with fury and humiliation, an unintentional battle cry issuing from his gaping, blood smeared mouth.  
  
Without missing a beat in their conversation, Spike and Angel shot expertly timed fists to the meaty face of David, one of the fists driving his already broken nose into what passed for his brain. Later they would argue over which of them had dealt the killing blow.  
  
"Timbre!" Spike hollered at the top of his lungs as the man fell stiffly to the floor.  
  
Lindsey had caught Savage by his broken arm, which he held twisted at a grotesque angle behind his back. "I hoped I'd live long enough to see you reduced to the snivelling little cockroach I always new was hiding under the five thousand dollar suits, Savage." The viciousness in Lindsey's voice could not have been clearer. "If you have questions for this piece of scum, I suggest you ask them now before I kill him." Lindsey advised Angel as he pushed him roughly to sit on the only remaining chair still on its feet in the office.  
  
This was more like the Lindsey Angel remembered, his cocky arrogance camouflaging something much more sadistic and brutal.  
  
"Tell me where she is." Angel growled.  
  
"Let me live and I'll tell you everything." Savage retorted, his voice returning to its previous overconfident tone, negotiations were his speciality after all.  
  
"I'll promise to kill you quickly if you tell me. If not, I'll let Lindsey here have his fun, I might even let Spike dance on your face just for laughs." Angel spoke slowly and quietly, his hands on the arms of the chair and his face leaning menacingly close to Savage's tear streaked face. Savage imagined he could see ice crystals form as the air escaped his lips.  
  
"She died before I called you." He spat.  
  
"You're lying." Angel wandered across the room and stooped, touching the carpet. He returned to Savage's side and smeared some of the sticky fluid from his fingers on to his left cheek.  
  
"This blood belongs to Ariane, I know because I was wearing some of it this morning. Blood's a funny thing, vampires can tell if it's come from a living being, it smells spicy." Angel switched to vampire form, "Want me to prove it?" His tone declared his sincerity.  
  
"Sun Valley, I sent her to Brace Canyon, I have a lodge out there, but I wouldn't bother if I were you. She'll be dead before she reaches it." Savage lied, it was an old, well-practised habit and the tale flowed, flawless from his deceitful lips.  
  
"You better hope not." Spike shot back. Angel stuck his arm out to stop Spike from launching himself at the man.  
  
"You promised to kill me quickly." Savage looked squarely at Angel.  
  
"I lied. I thought we could arrange for a nice long vacation, how about a hell dimension? Lindsey tells me there's one where the inhabitants have a real "taste" for lawyers." Angel beamed at the look of terror on Savage's face. Being exiled to a hell dimension had obviously never entered his thoughts.  
  
"You're not just going to banish him? Jeez, Angel, that's just not bloody well on." Spike yelled, furious at the thought of Savage, even in part getting away with what he'd done."  
  
"I lived up to my side of this bargain, Angel, now I want something in return." Lindsey stated boldly, his intentions obvious.  
  
"I've got somewhere else to be." Angel strode toward the door slipping his cell phone from his pocket. He halted and turned toward Lindsey and Spike who were standing with a rather less smug and self-righteous Savage than he had viewed at the start of this meeting. "Pick him up Lindsey, it's time to go."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Savage was franticly looking around him, trying to find a way out.  
  
"Don't panic just yet, Sniveller ." Spike teased. "We're just going to take a walk outside."  
  
"I won't go?" Savage sounded like a child having a tantrum.  
  
"Oh yes you will, if you don't want a broken leg to go with that arm." Lindsey pushed the man roughly out of the chair toward his office door.  
  
They stepped into the elevator, Angel pressing the button for the parking level. Lindsey held Savage tightly by his right arm, unwilling to let the man loose even for a second.  
  
"My security personnel won't let you set foot outside of this building." Savage continued to try and make them see sense. His warped and distorted version of sense at least.  
  
"Why do you think we didn't kill you up there." Lindsey asked with menace written all over his bruised features. "When are you going to realise your life is over?"  
  
"Never." He shot back.  
  
"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. Savage, you're already dead, you just haven't stopped breathing yet."  
  
"I've got the cure for that." Spike grinned, prodding Savage with his finger for emphasis. He was obviously overjoyed by his return to solid form.  
  
"You don't make those kind of decisions." Savage looked to Angel for confirmation.  
  
"My work here is done." He smiled pleasantly as the elevator came to a halt. He started walking toward his car as four, armed security men trotted toward them.  
  
"Call them off, Savage." Lindsey whispered into his ear. "Or I'll snap your neck right here."  
  
"St, stand down." He stammered. The men replaced their weapons in their holsters and waited, unsure of how to proceed.  
  
Angel continued to make his way to his car without a backward glance.  
  
"Are you just going to leave me here with these two animals?" Savage yelled, his voice cracking with panic.  
  
"I can't think of two people better equipped to deal with a waste of humanity like you." He replied pulling open the car door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gunn manoeuvred the MPV expertly through the night quiet streets, following the Mercedes at a distance so as not to alert the driver to their presence. Either the guy driving the s-class was a complete moron or he had been told to drive around the city for a while before going where ever he was supposed to go. Right now he was roaring up the Golden State Freeway but that could change.  
  
"I'm only seeing one human heat signature in the car." Wesley informed him from behind.  
  
"Great, we picked the wrong damned car. We've just spent an hour chasing this dumb ass for no reason." Gunn slammed his hand on the steering wheel just for emphasis.  
  
"At least we know she's not in this one, that's something. Fred will have a trace on the other car." Wesley tried to look on the bright side.  
  
"Do we turn around?" Gunn asked, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"No, we wait for Angel to contact us, that was the plan after all." Wesley stated wisely.  
  
Gunn's cell phone rang and he cringed with embarrassment, the A-team ring tone had seemed a good idea at the time. "Tell me you got her already." He yelled unnecessarily into the concealed mic.  
  
"When were we ever that lucky?" Angel spoke more quietly as he sped away from the offices underground parking lot. "Where are you?"  
  
"Golden State heading toward Sun Valley." He informed Angel.  
  
"Then you should have her, Savage told me he was sending her to Brace Canyon." Angel was doing his best not to get his hopes up.  
  
"Angel, I only detected one person in the car, one living person that is." Wesley's voice was grave, it was a possibility no one seemed willing to express let alone admit.  
  
"What about the other Merc?" Gunn enquired.  
  
"I'm tracking it." Fred replied sitting beside Angel, smiling hopefully. "It's on the Santa Monica Freeway. We should be .."  
  
She clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream as they heard the unmistakable sounds of an explosion and then the squeal of tyres on tarmac. "Charles? .. Wesley?" This time she did scream, the silence on the line was deafening.  
  
"Holy shit, what the hell was... Oh Jesus, we lost the Merc, Angel. It just exploded right in front of us." Gunn sounded stunned.  
  
Fred picked up the portable receiver unit she had dropped and stared at its screen. She pressed several buttons then looked anxiously toward Angel.  
  
"We lost the signal from the other car." It was a statement, not a question. Fred only nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young, scrawny, red headed man sits on a curb, his face ash grey in the flickering light. He sits, watching, as what remains of the car he had been driving only moments earlier lies scattered in more than a dozen twisted and burning pieces across the blacktop.  
  
He looks to the sky and begins to count the stars, thanking every one in turn. He gives each of them the same name, Ariane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I've given you some answers, and probably left you with more questions. This was the most Whedon-esk ending I could come up with, I hope you approve.  
  
I am willing to leave Angel's Gift right here, what I would like to know is, are you prepared to let me?  
  
If so then I will bid you adieux and thank you most graciously for your company on this enlightening journey. It has been a pleasure to write for you and I am grateful beyond measure. If on the other hand you would like to hear more of my rantings, my imagination is running riot with possibilities. I'll leave the decision in your capable hands.  
  
If you were disappointed, I apologise unreservedly.  
  
Just Another Angel 


End file.
